Spirited Away: a Hakuouki fan fiction
by VirgoGoddess88
Summary: (Nagakura Shinpachi OC) Saotome Miyuki gets involved in an accident that has her battling for life. She ends up in a coma but her spirit form finds herself in Shinsegumi. Will Miyuki eventually win the battle to stay alive or hope for death when she falls in love with one of the captain? *I do not own any of characters from Hakuouki except for my oc's and I am NOT profiting*
1. Prologue

**Hello my readers, just a short note. This is my first time writing Hakuouki fan fiction so if you find any mistakes, forgive me.**

 **Miyuki is my original character whom I permanently have her paired with my (anime crush) Nagakura, so you will see her in my future (hopefully) Hakuouki fan fictions. Of course she has many different persona.**

 **I hope that you will find this story entertaining and worth reading, thank you also for taking the time to look up my story.**

 **I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my oc's, this just a fan fiction to read for the sake of fun. Enjoy.**

 **Modern Tokyo**

Rain pelted torrentially in mid afternoon, dark clouds looming ominously; the squeaky noise of the wiper as it moved back and forth on the windscreen of a taxi. Ayumi Hamasaki sang in the radio when a sudden flash of lightning illuminated inside the taxi's interior causing Saotome Miyuki to jump on her seat.

Outside, the heavy rain changed it's course of direction when a sudden gust of wind blew. Miyuki could only look from inside and sighed; quickly sending a quick text to her elder sister that she was reaching the apartment soon since Miyuki never carried an umbrella, she hoped that her sister would be there to pick her up.

At the distance, Miyuki could make out the outline of the apartment where Yukimi Kamegawa lived with her husband and a five year old son. Miyuki grinned as she pulled out her purse from a handbag and counted the yen for the cab fare, beside her laid two plastic bags containing a bottle of sake and a bag of potato chips for her brother-in-law and nephew.

The taxi finally rocked to a stop in front of the building when another blinding flash of lightning speared down from the heavens followed by the crackling of a thunder. Miyuki almost dropped the notes while handing them over to the cab driver but her sister has yet to show up.

No other choice, Miyuki stepped out on the pedestrian path completely drenched to her skin the moment she set foot on the wet ground. She kindly refused the aid from the cab driver as he gazed at her worriedly, Miyuki quickly shut the door and the taxi drove off. Before she could take one step forward Miyuki came face to face with an equally drenched woman, her countenance was contorted in anger.

 _"YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY HUSBAND!"_ the woman shrieked maniacally.

Miyuki was caught off guard and felt her jaw literally falling on the ground, droplets of rain gathered in her open mouth. Who was this strange woman? why was she accusing her of adultery?

The woman never paused with her insults as she hurled vulgarities and stabbed a rigid finger toward Miyuki's face. Just then, Miyuki spotted her sister standing beneath the apartment's shelter while opening the umbrella. A sigh of relief escaped from Miyuki.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you or your husband."

Miyuki moved aside to walk away from the crazed woman but she too reciprocated her move by blocking the path.

" _YOU'RE THAT YOUNG TEACHER WHOSE CLAWS ARE DUG INTO MY HUSBAND'S BACK!"_

Miyuki was stunned speechless, how had the woman knew of her profession?

"Sorry!" her sister shouted an apology as she hurried over.

In the seconds when the lightning flashed, Miyuki was violently pushed backward towards an oncoming speeding vehicle, she had no time to shriek when the sickening thud of a body connecting with the car's bumper and flinging through mid air; the sound of bones crushing reached her ringing ears.

 _"MIYUKI...!"_ Yukimi screamed in pure unadulterated horror as she witnessed her little sister involved in an accident. Her petite body flew across the air like a rag doll as the car swerved at the last minute on the wet tarmac.

Squealing tyres disturbed the neighbourhood, the smell of acrid burned rubbers combined with the scent of rain and finally, a loud crashed startling a couple of passerby as they too witnessed the horrific event.

 _Ba dump. Ba dump._

 _She is loosing amount of blood, quickly!_

 _Ba dump. Ba dump._

 _Miyuki!_

 _Ba dump. Ba dump._

 _Be careful! get her on the stretcher, we need to..._

 _Ba dump..._

 _Don't let that woman get away!_

 _Ba... dump..._

 **I hope you like the prologue of this story and thank you kindly for taking the time reading; my sincerest apology if you find any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back readers, how are you? if you find any mistakes, please forgive me. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs. Please enjoy reading my fan fiction because after all, we need to get away from our reality.**

Miyuki's body shuddered as she took a deep breath, her eyes sprung open and blinks them a couple of time to clear her blurry vision. Miyuki tugged at her hands and realizes that they were bounded behind her and the cold seeping from the tatami floor beneath, confusion sparked inside her head while her brain slowly registers that she was dazedly staring up wooden ceilings.

 _Where was she?_ Miyuki wondered.

Fear arose within her as she struggles to sit when Miyuki happened to glance up, her silver/grey eyes collides with wide blue eyes. Shinpachi Nagakura leans forward by placing both hands on his knees gawking at the petite girl, she had long silky black hair while her bangs covered her eyes, the shape just like a cat. A beauty mark just below the right side of her mouth she was fair to a fault but now her cheeks were flushed pink.

He regarded her when she flickered her petrified gaze from his toward Sanosuke Harada whom sat beside him. She let out a pitiful mewl, Nagakura peeks at his friend from the side of his vision and caught Harada gazing at her with an unreadable expression, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Miyuki gulped audibly, the man with auburn hair that was tied behind his broad back was _glaring_ at her with watchful dark auburn eyes.

 _Eh?_ the word echoing inside her brain.

"Eh?" this time Miyuki said them out loud.

Not breaking the eye contact with his, Miyuki scooted backward like a crab whilst tugging on her bound hands only for her butt to connect with something solid. She whipped her head back almost straining her neck muscles and gawk at another stranger. His dark blue eyes trained on her and indigo hair covering his right eye, Miyuki felt her heart skipping a beat and screams with all her might.

"KYA!" she startles the rest of the occupants within the confined washitsu.

"ARGH!" Toudou Heisuke slapped both his hands over his ears beside him Saito Hajime jerked slightly, his eyes widening.

Of a sudden the shoji* slid open revealing more men, they strolled in; one of them bestowed a fierce glare upon her, his eyes were the color of purple and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and Miyuki's gaze was glued on their katanas. They wore traditional Japanese kimonos and sat down with their legs folded beneath them.

The sound of the shoji* sliding shut had Miyuki glancing behind, there stood a man on guard. He had emerald green eyes and reddish brown hair that was in a topknot, Miyuki studied his dressing code; a loose red, gray and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs. He had a bored expression as he stood with both his hands and legs crossed.

Disregarding her safety, Miyuki launched forward but with lightning speed her failed attempt at escaping was thwarted by the same man with auburn locks, he expertly wielded a spear. On the verge of tears, Miyuki peeks at the sharp blade that glinted menacingly, the sound of her teary hiccup audible; she felt her lips trembling with fear.

 _Where was she?_ Miyuki thought in a panicked state.

"If you try to escape, one of my men will lop off your little head without any second thought," Toshizo Hijikata warned her in his most intimidating voice.

Miyuki whimpered at the sound of a click from the back, without glancing behind she knew someone pulled out a katana threateningly.

"My name is Isami Kondou, what is your name, girl?" the man whom introduced himself had light brown eyes with dark brown hair that was also tied in a topknot.

"Kondou san, you shouldn't give away your name to your enemy when interrogating," Hijikata chided his commander of the Shinsengumi.

Kondou's light brown eyes widened when he realized his error, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head while glancing at his vice-commander.

"I-is that so... my apologies Hijikata, she doesn't look like an enemy to me." Kondou defended himself.

Genzaburou Inoue silently agreed with his bumbling commander, in fact the girl looked more terrified as she gazes at her surrounding, the cozy room was filled with rag tag samurais. He mentally shook his head, the scene of her feeble escape still in his mind, she must be crazy.

"Hijikata san, now Kondou san revealed your name," Souji mentioned clearly enjoying his vice-commander's frustration.

"W-where am I?" Miyuki asked timidly.

Hijikata continued ignoring her question, "my men found you laying unconsciously on a patch of grass near the riverbank unceremoniously," his eyes shifted with contempt at Miyuki's pale pink knee length pleated skirt, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "tell us your name?"

Miyuki felt herself spacing out as flashes of unpleasant scenarios drifted in her head, had they seen her plain white underwear? or much more? gyah...

"Oi! are you mute or deaf?" Nagakura's voice boomed, his questions were spoken in a rough manner "tell us your name?"

Miyuki was startled violently that she finally succumbed to tears, "S-saotome Miyuki" her voice shaky as she wept brokenly.

"Shinpatsuan." Heisuke shook his head slowly glaring at the older man, "you made her cry."

"Oi oi!" Nagakura brought his hands up waving them in front of him while unsuccessfully cajoling the weeping girl, her snot was visible by now.

"Neh neh. Hijikata san, Kondou san" Souji called to the pair from his standing position near the door. "she is being too noisy, since there is nothing of valuable about her, shall we kill Miyuki chan?"

"Souji," Hajime finally voices out as he glared at the man.

When Miyuki heard of her faith she shrieked even louder, her cries were ear splitting.

Sannan sighed wearily whilst adjusting his glasses, annoyed with Souji's remark.

"Hajime kun, I was just joking," Souji chuckled.

"I don't get it," Hajime fired back.

"Don't give me that look Shinpachi san, you were the first person to make her cry," Souji's statement made Nagakura flinched his broad shoulders.

Kondou raised his hand high up in the air, Miyuki squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a gentle hand resting atop her head. She opens her eyes wide and stares up at Isami san, his smile gripped her heart.

 _So kind,_ she thought.

"Saotome san, can you please explain to us where are you from?"

Just like that her sob was cut short, Isami san's question triggered the flashback of her accident. Confronting that crazed woman whom had accused Miyuki of adultery and of a sudden being pushed backward in front of an oncoming car, the excruciating pain when her body connecting against the vehicle and the sensation of her flying in the air.

Miyuki was hyperventilating at the sickening images, cold sweat broke across her forehead and black spots swarm in her visions, the room spun around as she felt her body falling sideways.

 **Thank you readers, for taking the time to read my chapter 1. I hope that you like my fan fiction and please forgive me if you find any mistakes. See you again in** **the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers, how are you? I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs, please sit back and enjoy reading after all we need to de-stress ourselves. If you find mistakes forgive me, thank you.**

 **Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital**

Kamegawa Yukimi sat with her husband awaiting for Miyuki's outcome at the waiting room. Her brain was suffering from a mental breakdown while she wept, Yukimi kept visioning the accident and her little sister's body laying brokenly on the road. She felt her husband's strong presence beside her as he rubbed small circles on her small back to reassure Yukimi as he plants a soft kiss on her temple.

Thankfully a neighbour had pitched in to babysit their son, the toddler was shocked when he saw Yukimi's face as she couldn't stop herself from crying so her husband had taken over to make sure Sota kun understood the dire situation. Yukimi wanted to hug her son for being a good child as he waved at them as they rushed to the hospital.

When arriving Dr. Kurosaki had informed the Kamegawa that Miyuki was in critical condition after that hours had passed by, the time ticking slowly prolonging the horrible day.

"Mr and Mrs. Kamegawa?" Dr. Kurosaki approached the weary couple.

Dr. Kurosaki took off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose knowing there was no way to soften the news he was about to impart. Yukimi shakes her head as she wailed afraid to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Dr. Kurosaki, please tell us, how is Miyuki chan?" Kamegawa Ren asked anxiously.

"I am sorry but Miyuki has gone into coma."

 **Edo period**

Miyuki felt droplets of water splattering on her face, she peered at the person responsible and found big blue/green eyes gazing down at her with worry etched on his face. He was squatting beside Miyuki and realizing her prone position she quickly tried to sit upright but the young man aided her by roughly grabbing onto Miyuki's shoulder and pushes her to a sitting position.

Miyuki turned towards him and bowed down gratefully, "thank you, um..." she waited for him to introduce his name but when none came forth, Miyuki peeks up at him. He sat cross legged and was facing away from her.

He had long brown hair the bangs reaching further between his brows and tied into a ponytail. He wore yellow sleeveless shirt over a purple one that had cutouts on the shoulder area but it was not disconnected; a red and black sash around his slim waist. Black pants that went down to his knees, leg warmers wrapped firmly around his feet, arms and leg pads with straw sandals.

With a forlorn sigh Miyuki faces the front again, Isami san whom Miyuki had a feeling that he was the leader of this mismatched band; he repeated his question and she had no choice but to answer them.

"I'm from Tokyo," Miyuki's voice had a hint of wariness.

 _"Huh..?"_ the young man beside her stared at Miyuki with disbelief, "Tokyo?"

"Haai. Tokyo.. why are you looking so confused?" Miyuki remarked.

She couldn't help but smile at his adorable facial expression, several gasps were heard and a flush crept over his youthful face. Behind him, the man with auburn hair leans forward and knocked him over the head.

"Oi, get ahold of yourself. Don't let your guard down just because she smiled at you."

Nagakura found himself as one of the victim, her smile resonating in his heart. _Adorable,_ he thought to himself but made sure that his expression was unreadable.

"We have not heard of this land called Tokyo, are you perhaps lying to us?" Hijikata glowered at her.

But he was studying her countenance and reads genuine shock. Who was she? if not a spy?

"B-but Tokyo is the capital state of Japan! how can you not be familiar?" Miyuki started to panicked once again. "Where am I?"

Finally Isami san replied, "you are now being held captive within the Shinsengumi."

Miyuki felt her right eye twitch in a nervous habit, Shi-Shisen..gumi? cynical laughter bubbled up within her and spills out, everyone sat there in stupor.

Nagakura made eye contact with Hijikata and twirls a finger near his temple indicating Miyuki's state.

"Miyuki chan, won't you share your joke with us?" Souji smirked.

 _"J-j-joke?!"_ Miyuki burst out. _"who is joking over here?"_

"For someone who is likely facing a death sentence, you have the nerve to laugh and mock us?" Sannan casually said.

Miyuki had had enough of this _interrogation,_ she was developing a head ache and her bound arms were in pain. Shinsengumi was part of a past and.. what if.. a sudden thought occurred to Miyuki. What if she was dead? here she sat with the other spirits, perhaps they were chosen to be the Guardian of Heaven and Hell.

Unbeknownst to her, Miyuki was muttering beneath her breath.

Hijikata peered at Nagakura and nods his head slightly, agreeing with the big man. Both Souji and Hajime had stumbled upon a mad woman and brought this mess here.

"Am I.. truly dead?" she said the words out loud in a monotone voice.

Kondou gaped at her words and felt sympathy for the troubled looking girl, she sported a dejected expression. He had made a final choice and sat upright with superior, "Saotome san, I hereby declare that you are no longer our captive. Heisuke release her now."

"Nani? Kondou san.." Hijikata balked.

"I have to agree with our commander," Hajime spoke "Saotome san is easy to read, we are only wasting our time and breath."

"If that is the case," Hijikata nodded his head in understanding even Sannan agreed, reciprocating the vice commander.

"We can continue tomorrow, show her to one of our guest room." Kondou ordered Heisuke whom had a little difficulty with the knot.

"Arigato Isami san," Miyuki bowed down.

Both Heisuke and Miyuki left the room, the men all glanced at their commander who sat there with his eyes shut.

"I think she is crazy," Nagakura sighed aloud.

"Don't let her hear you, Shinpachi" Harada chided his friend.

"She doesn't react how a spy should when they get caught by dangerous looking men who are ready to kill them," Kondou told them.

Several of them agreed with his words except for one, his piercing emerald green eyes stared outside in the dark. Souji would do his own investigation if she was what he suspected, he would truly slice her neck clean with his katana.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my fan fiction, I hope that you enjoy it. Yes, I did a short research for Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, it really exists, lol. Any mistakes found, please forgive me and I shall hopefully see you again in the next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Extra chapter

**Today is my birthday! yeah!** **so I thought** **of making an extra chapter for you all as a gift from me to you. This has nothing to do with my current story and I have not thought of this thoroughly so I am typing away as I let my imagination unfurl. Forgive me if you find any mistakes.**

 **I do not own any Hakuouki characters except for my ocs. Please sit back and enjoy.**

Nagakura was on patrol today alongside Hajime, they prowled the bustling town ignoring the frightened stares aimed at them. The group split up eventually and walks in different direction, after an hour or so passed by they met up in an alley sharing informations before heading back.

Just then Nagakura spotted a dark haired woman laughing with a bunch of other young ladies, in his mind a vision of Saotome Miyuki appeared. Unconsciously, Nagakura rubs his chest as a silly grin bloomed on his face. Hajime caught sight of his expression and sighed helplessly, he knew that look very well.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head" Hajime spoke with a low voice so that other men wouldn't hear them.

Nagakura hung his head before lifting up to glower at his comrade, "what am I thinking?"

"Of her."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb," Hajime controlled his temper.

 _"Huh?"_ Nagakura pretended to balked but gave up when Hajime sent a chilly stare. "I think.. she is very pretty."

Hajime frowned, pretty was not what he would compliment. But each to their own, when it came to the other sex Hajime would steer clear of them. Even visiting the brothel only for sake and ignores the geishas surrounding him.

He realized that Nagakura was talking animatedly and Hajime listens quietly. Nagakura had bad luck gaining the attention of other women so Hajime could understand, just a little, of the reason why his friend was infatuated with her.

"When she smiles, my heart beats faster Hajime kun. She is more on the weird side but I don't mind," Nagakura grinned yet again.

Hajime paused halfway, he had to do something for his good friend. So he grabbed Nagakura's arm and drags him away from the rest of the men. Their expression one of dumbfounded when they saw their captains leaving them in the middle of the street.

 _"Oi oi! Saito, where you taking me?!"_ Nagakura's body was tilted down slightly because of the height difference but Hajime kept mum.

Soon, they found themselves standing in front of a tea house where all of them seldom came here. Nagakura just stood there with a blank expression and turns his head to look at Saito, the latter glancing up at him.

"Tell me why we are here?"

"To meet her," Hajime stated simply.

 _Meet her? who? wait.. Miyuki chan was here?_

"There she comes," Hajime points his finger at the entrance.

Nagakura felt a bead of sweat rolling down his spine and his heart went _doki doki_. He quickly messes up his brown hair with his fingertips, adjusting his green headband. patting all over his body and with a second thought, spreads open his shirt to reveal his muscular pectorials. Nagakura could already imagine Miyuki chan fawning over his broad body perhaps even fainting.

The woman who kept straying in his mind steps out from the door, sunlight glinted over her bright red hair, by now Nagakura felt anticipation coursing in his blood when he saw the bloated figure standing across from him.

"Go to her, I won't tell our oni vice commander that you came to visit."

Nagakura's grin was frozen his blood turning cold when the woman spotted him. Her buxom breasts almost spilling out of her provocative kimono, red lips stretching wide revealing white teeth. Her chubby hands reaching out to him and Nagakura steps back in horror.

She could break Hijikata's body in half with that size of body as she waddles quickly to his side all the while shrieking his name in an irritating manner. Nagakura grabs onto Hajime's Shinsengumi uniform but the baka just smiled at him encouragingly as Nagakura was pulled roughly away to the tea house.

"S-Saito! help me! what were you t-thinking?!" Nagakura yelled but the woman slapped him hard on the chest and oxygen leaves from his lung in one whoosh.

"Mah mah! you came to see Yuri chan! I know that you are gunning for me, Shin Shin san! kya!" her voice booming loud and coarse.

 **Back to the headquarter after a long long time.**

Miyuki was humming softly when she heard heavy footfalls and goes out of her room thinking it was Heisuke kun. But the sight that behold in front of her made her gasp, Shinpachi san was dishellved, his shirt was torn and hung loosely over his tapered hips, in a closer inspection something red covered his whole face and it went downward to his strong neck. Even his countenance was whitish as if he had seen a ghost, Saito san stood beside him and was trying to explain something to Harada when the big man burst out laughing.

Just then Nagakura spotted her and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, Miyuki looks away shyly; Hajime gawked at the pair and of a sudden everything clicked to him. Nagakura was actually talking about Miyuki chan not the heavy set woman that was the owner of the tea shop. Oops.

 **Hajime kun! what have you done to poor Nagakura?! the man will probably have nightmares. So readers, I hope that you like this extra chapter, any mistakes found forgive me and I wrote this for the sake of fun. Thank you for taking the time reading, see you next chapter, bye.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Welcome back readers, I hope all of you are doing fine. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs nor am I profiting from this. I wrote the fan fiction for the sake of fun and entertainment, so please enjoy reading. If you find any mistakes accept my apology.**

Saito Hajime sat down on the mat eagerly awaiting for breakfast, when it arrived he stared at the burned fish. One by one, the rest drifted inside the wide washitsu*. Breakfast was cooked by both Hijikata and Heisuke; soon complaints were heard followed by mockery. Hajime chewed thoughtfully as he peers around the room, Kai Shimada had made a sudden appearance usually the man was not seen often. He sat beside Genzaborou Inoue whilst Kondou chuckled at something. Hajime listens to their conversation quietly, still chewing on the burned fish.

Souji caught sight of Heisuke's gloomy expression, the boy was so deep in thought even when Nagakura quickly slipped his chopsticks to steal the fish that laid untouched, Heisuke never reacted like usual.

"Heisuke kun, why the long face?"

The youth sat upright with a start when he heard his name and glances at Souji, just then Hijikata walked by.

"She hasn't come out of her room since last night," Souji informed Hijikata.

"Nani? you were spying on her the whole night?" Nagakura's voice hinted of surprise.

Souji glances at him before focusing on Hijikata, their oni* vice commander sat there quietly as he contemplated.

"Heisuke, bring the girl here. I'm sure she hasn't had her breakfast yet," Kondou ordered.

But Hijikata frowned at him arguing about letting a girl sit amongst them and how it would be difficult for discussions.

Kondou just grinned "Toshizo, the on'nanoko* seems lost and it is very rude for any man to not invite a lady for meal."

"Kondou san, you are too kind" Hijikata retorted softly.

"Neh neh, reminds me of someone" Souji just smirked when Hijikata glowers at him.

Nagakura quickly got up to fetch Miyuki but Heisuke beat him to it since he sat nearer to the shoji. Harada coughed to cover up his chuckle and concentrated on his pitiful breakfast, now that he wondered about it, his fish was slightly smaller than the others, Harada sighed.

They heard Heisuke's excited chatter and feminine laughter, soon they appeared.

"Miyuki chan, you can sit be-"Heisuke swallowed the rest of his words when Miyuki made a hasty beeline heading straight for Kondou, Souji was prepared to strike alongside Hajime when she knelt of their commander with a determined expression. She grasped both of Kondou's hands between her smaller ones and bowed down regally, Miyuki's forehead touching the tatami mat.

"It is with great honor that I am able to meet the lengendary Isami Kondou, commander of Shinsengumi's in a spirit form."

Silence overcame inside the room, each of them sporting a shocked countenance.

"What sort of sick joke is this?" Hijikata scolded.

"Joke?" Miyuki glances up momentarily to peer at Hijikata, "but all of us are dead, Shinsengumi is part of the past and it is by now a history." She resumes back her position still holding onto Kondou san's hand whose face rivalled with a ripe tomato.

"Hijikata, even before you have the chance to fly our flag with dignity she is already jinxing everyone," Sannan added helpfully.

"What is this about dead, huh?" Nagakura was confused by her stubbornness insisting they were all dead.

"Hijikata.. Toshizo Hijikata, am I right?" Miyuki now focused her attention on him.

Hijikata felt his body gone rigid when she bowed at him too, what was wrong with this woman? she was starting to irritate him.

"I'm a sensei.. or I used to be one before my untimely death but I had taught the history of Shinsengumi once long ago and your poetry is well known."

Souji wheezed pathetically, Hijikata yells at Heisuke the latter had fish in his mouth and waving both hands at the same time before covering his head.

"The poetry that you wrote before your death is very famous, when Miyuki read it to the whole class I end up crying my heart out."

Hijikata sneered down at the dark head ignoring the laughter around him.

Souji was seen wiping away his tears of mirth when Kai Shimada became the next victim, before Miyuki could blurt out more nonsense he quickly introduces himself with a shaky smile.

"M-my name is Kai Shimada, a pleasure to meet you, Saotome san."

Miyuki smiles back at the middle aged gentleman, he had warm amber eyes and black hair that was tied in a topknot.

Everyone took the cue and introduces themselves.

"Genzaburou Inoue, welcome to the mibu clan." Hazel eyes gazed at her though he had a similar topknot but Inoue san had a bald patch above.

"Sannan Keisuke." He had dark brown shoulder length hair that was slicked back, leaving one lock of bangs on the left-hand side of his face. Keisuke san wore a casual dark green kimono shirt with a dark blue vest overtop and black open-end pants.

Miyuki shifted on her knees to look at the next person, he had a poker face as he spoke in a deep voice, "Saito Hajime." A long scarf was around his neck, Saito san wore a long black sleeved kimono and a simple white sash completing his attire.

Nagakura waited anxiously for his turn, when Miyuki laid her petty eyes on him, Nagakura momentarily lost his train of thoughts. They looked at one another though she had an innocent expression, the shape were tipped slightly upward at the end making her look seductive. Or maybe that was his fault...

Miyuki blushed and lowers her gaze downward but not before Nagakura caught a shy smile lit her face. Harada smacked his back with an open palm almost causing him to face plant, after regaining his senses Nagakura stuttered when introducing.

"Shi-Shinpachi Nagakura," he mumbled disappointed with himself.

Miyuki pushes a lock of dark hair behind her ears suddenly feeling conscious of herself, she wore a plain loose blouse with puffy sleeves in a navy colour over her pleated chiffon knee length skirt. Her heart was beating erratically at his intense look, no men had ever given Miyuki a second glance though she preferred that way.

Shinpachi san was packed with muscles not an ounce of fat detected on him, he had reddish brown hair that stood up because of his green bandana tied around his forehead. His chest and arms were visible since he wore a sleeveless black shirt over another sleeveless purple shirt, a white sash tied around his hips. She spotted knee guards that he had on over white hakama and black boots.

"Are you two done gawking at one another? if so, it is my turn to introduce to the kawaidesu* Miyuki chan. My name is Sanosuke Harada."

Miyuki squeaked, by now her face was literally burning hot with embarrassment, she was caught staring at Shinpachi san. _Kya!_

"P-pleasure to meet you, Sanosuke san."

"Just call me Sano san in short form. About last night please accept my apology, I was just following my duty."

At first Miyuki was confused but then remembered the incident with him shoving the spear in front of her.

"Aah.." Miyuki waved her hand and laughed it off, "you don't have to apologize to me, Sano san."

Dark amber eyes glinted with mischievous as he stared at her, just like Shinpachi san, Sano san showcased his muscles in a white kataginu with red trimming. A red bandage-like obi with matching red hand guards and gray hakama.

"It is not my habit to shove my spear at random women without any introductions."

Miyuki had trouble swallowing, Sano san's words somehow had a double meaning confirming her suspicion when he winked playfully at her.

"Tch, Harada." Nagakura glowered at him.

"You already know my name, Miyuki." Heisuke grinned at her widely showcasing his teeth.

"Okita Souji." He called out his name and Miyuki receives another wink, she wondered as a afterthought why she wasn't suffering from dizzy spells.

Even though the history of Shinsengumi was famous throughout Japan unfortunately, none could salvage any pictures of these men. Artist had taken up the task of illustrating them, as Miyuki sat surrounded by them, those drawings had done no justice to the warriors of Shinsegumi.

"Saotome san, please join us for breakfast." Kondou grinned at Miyuki.

"Miyuki chan, you never told us how you ended up near the riverbank, why so close to Shinsengumi headquarters?" Souji asked casually but his emerald green eyes hinted at something else.

Miyuki knew he was finding faults within her hoping for a slip of tongue but she stared back at him.

"Souji, let her eat in peace first. She can tell us later," Kondou answered in a stern voice.

Out of respect, Miyuki once again bowed down in the exact position in front of a helpless looking Kondou and scooted backward. Silence reigned as they regarded the odd scene.

Hijikata was seen closing his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose with a thumb and index finger. Hajime looked away quickly, but his dark blue eyes were twinkling with mirth, she had quite an interesting character. But Souji never censored his humor, he dissolved into fits of laughter when he caught sight of Kondou's blank expression; both Inoue and Shimada had matches his commander's countenance. Sannan sat there shaking his head in despair.

Miyuki parked her butt beside Heisuke and found him studying her with a worried face. "I am showing my utmost respect to Isami san's spiritual form," after explaining herself, Miyuki sat with both legs folded beneath her and ate.

Harada leans closer to Nagakura and whispered, " good luck with her."

Nagakura choked on his rice at Harada's words, he peeked at Miyuki with a comical expression.

Miyuki listens to the men droning about their daily duties or about the war, she burped softly behind her hand. They all sat there drinking what looked like tea but she caught Hijikata making a weird face after sipping from his cup.

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Souji questioned when Miyuki nodded, Kondou finally gave her the permission to proceed with her explaining.

"I was a-" Miyuki cut short her words when Hijikata lifted one hand up in a stop sign.

"Tell us from the beginning."

"Beginning..? um.. like the very beginning?"

"Haai," Hijikata encourages her with his rare smile.

Miyuki cleared her throat nervously before continuing from the start. "According to the Chinese calendar I was born under the year of rooster..." she went on oblivious to the looks she was garnering.

Hijikata felt his eyelid twitching, he was past the point of exasperation and anger boiled up within his system.

"... my first word to speak was goo goo and gah gah, because my ane* san thought that it would be hilarious instead of mother and father but thankfully my parents had a good sense of humor.."

 _"HOLD ON!"_ Hijikata exploded beside him Kondou jerked slightly.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Hijikata shouted at the frightened Miyuki, her heart almost stopping right there and then, his roar startling her.

Souji was enjoying this immensely, today morning was much more interesting and he could now rest assured that Miyuki chan was not a threat to Shinsengumi.

"Y-you said from the very beginning," Miyuki sniffled.

"Hijikata, you don't have to shout at her." Nagakura chided the vice commander.

"What I meant to say is from the beginning where the trouble takes place," Hijikata said with exasperation.

After regaining her composure, Miyuki told them of how she was eager to meet her older sister and when she came face to face with the woman whom accused her with such vehemence. By now the men either gawked or had frowns on their expression but Miyuki never noticed of her surrounding as she was too caught up with her story.

By the end, she was sobbing "I knew that moment when the car made contact with me, I am dead. Nobody can survives in an accident, they die... they all die.."

Even though they couldn't understand half of what Miyuki was saying but her cry resonated inside them, her pain unfolding as she covered her face with both hands.

"Gomen'nasai, you went through such a horrific event." Kondou consoled her.

Heisuke awkwardly patted the top of her head, hoping to comfort Miyuki.

"From now onwards, nobody will lay a finger on you, Miyuki. Now that you are amongst us, we shall protect you from any harm," Hijikata promised her.

"Mah mah, dry your tears or else we might all join in." Harada joked trying to cheer her up, Miyuki laughed wetly. She rubbed at her cheeks gazing at them with swollen red eyes.

"Thank you everyone, thank you.."

"And one more thing, we are not dead neither are you, so I don't want to hear about it any more." Hijikata ordered.

"H-haai. As you wish, so now.. I don't have to worry if I'm either going to Heaven or Hell?"

Collective groans answered her question.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my fan fiction. I hope that you enjoyed, forgive me if any mistakes are found. A quick note, I changed the history here about their pictures because in reality, you can google their photos. This is written for the sake of fun and also for my plot. See you again next chapter(hopefully), bye!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Welcome back readers, how are you? I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs, for my chapter 3 I tweaked the history about the Shinsengumi just a little even though I mention about it because I suffering from bad head ache. They actually have their pictures, Hijikata Toshizo was actually quite handsome, you can search more about Shinsengumi on either google or Pinterest. And finally, please enjoy reading, I wrote this fan fiction for the sake of fun and entertainment; if you find any mistakes forgive me.**

Miyuki spent the entire day holed up in her room, venturing out only when nature calls. By then evening had arrived and Heisuke came shouting for her before sliding the door open revealing a grinning boy, Miyuki was curious of his age, was he now around in his mid twenties? but she refrained herself from questioning him. They walked toward the hall where they served meals.

She sat in silence listening to their conversations quietly, laughters often broke out and sometimes cursing. In her mind, Miyuki knew each of their demises, the thought that she sat amongst them felt slightly off kilter. Should she inform them? would they even listen? She peeked at Souji knowing he passes away not because of war but from tuberculosis. He must have felt her stare because he turned his head catching her red handed, instead he offered her a smile.

Something heavy literally fell in her stomach like a rock. Was that guilt? regret? or much worse, fear? but then yet again, as a sensible teacher Miyuki should respect the past history no matter how painful it felt. Shrugging the thought aside, Miyuki quickly ate her dinner before excusing herself. She at last could breath easier when she entered inside the room, Miyuki bit her lips as her older sister's chiding voice floated inside her head.

 _"Neh, Miyuki chan, you are too kind and soft hearted. No wonder those students take you for granted. If it was up to me, I'd skin those brats alive."_

After arranging her futon, Miyuki changed into the robe they borrowed to her. She hadn't taken any shower since yesterday and the smell of her body almost made her puke. With no choice, Miyuki dived beneath the cover and sighed with contentment soon drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Miyuki jerked her eyes open when the sound of numerous footsteps were heard outside her room, she laid still without breathing when she recognized one of the men's booming voice Miyuki finally relaxed. But now she was wide awake, in habit Miyuki lifted her left hand up in the dark room to glance on her wristwatch but came up empty. Feeling a little grumpy, Miyuki turned on her side facing the shoji* and saw shadows looming eerily.

"What the hell, where is Heisuke?" Nagakura's voice hinted of irritation.

"He'll be here in a moment, calm down. What is the matter? you seem on edge the whole day." Harada answered in a soft tone.

 _"Oi! wait for me!"_ a third voice inserted.

"Heisuke! where were you?!" Nagakura shouted.

Miyuki heard someone yelping in pain.

"Shin, lower down your volume before we wake Miyuki chan." Harada scolded.

"Sorry sorry, I feel the thirst for sake badly."

"Shinpatsuan, is it sake or someone else waiting for you?"Heisuke joked.

"I don't need to explain to an underling. Now that shorty is finally here, let's get moving. Listening about death has me revved up."

"Oi! who you calling a shorty, old man?! no wonder the geishas aren't interested in you."

Miyuki heard someone running and another loud yelp pierced the night.

"Nagakura, Heisuke is right, he no longer holds the title for the shortest captain. He has a rival in height rank now."

"Only by a few inches!"

 _"ARGH!"_ Heisuke yelled out in frustration.

"I've seen short girls but she takes the title. I prefer someone a little taller," Nagakura voiced out his thoughts.

"Shinpatsuan, what makes you think she wants you?" Heisuke laughed.

Soon, the voices faded away but Miyuki was fuming in the bleak darkness, her eyes were wide as a tea cup saucer. How dare those buffoons made fun of her height? he preferred someone taller? _Gyah!_ Miyuki was tempted to step out and kick him on the shin. Heisuke was right, as if Miyuki wanted an idiot like him. _Hmph._

Miyuki rolled on her back, too angry to fall asleep as the words rang in her head over and over again, but she lifted one hand high up in the air. Miyuki turned her hand this way and that, so they weren't that fond of the word death, huh? if they were truly spirits would they be feeling dread? Miyuki got up, with resolved shimmering in her eyes, she had to make a decision here. A loud thwack was heard when Miyuki smack her open palm to her cheek.

 _"KYA! owowow! p-painful."_ Miyuki mewled pitifully as she laid back down while rubbing her sore skin.

"Miyuki, I'm opening the door!"

Morning came too early for Miyuki even though she was an early riser but last night she couldn't sleep a wink. All kinds of thoughts had drifted across her mind, and now she sat upright in a hurry when Heisuke called out her name before sliding the door open roughly.

In a pilot mode, Miyuki rolled up the futon whilst letting out a loud yawn. Her eyes resting on the crumpled clothes and grimacing at the idea of her wearing them again.

"Umm.. Heisuke, can I ask you a favour? I would like to have a bath and wash my clothes?" Miyuki saw his cheeks turning red at the mention of bath but he complied with her request.

After a while Miyuki heard someone entering inside, she paused in her pacing and Nagakura stood there carrying a wooden tub filled with water beside him was Heisuke, on his arms were a towel and and other yukata. So sweet of Heisuke apart from their heights, by now he had sacrificed two yukatas for her.

"Thank you, Shinpachi san. Thank you, Heisuke." Miyuki bowed mid waist as they strode further inside.

Nagakura places the heavy tub in the middle of the room, "think nothing of it, if you need anything else just inform anyone of us."

"Take this, Miyuki." Heisuke extended his right arm for her to grab onto the towel and yukata. "I hope you won't mind that they belong to me. Until Hijikata san can find a replacement these are all I can offer."

"Thank you, Heisuke. I don't mind it at all, you two can leave without me."

Just as Heisuke and Nagakura stepped outside, Miyuki called out to him. Nagakura pivoted on his heels, Miyuki sported a haughty expression as she sniffed daintily while glaring up at him.

"Shinpachi san, I may be short but I'm much more cuter than your random women." With that Miyuki sashayed toward the door and slid it close regally. She turned around, pleased at the stunned look on him.

Nagakura stood there gawking at the translucent paper over the door frame when he felt his lips stretching into a wide grin, he yelled her name and heard her answering from the other side.

"Nani?"

"Don't be late," Nagakura rubbed at the back of his neck still grinning.

"Shinpat, I don't want you closer to her," Heisuke mumbled with a serious expression.

Nagakura turned his head to glare at Heisuke, "why is that?"

"You're too old for her," Heisuke burst out laughing but he was too late to escape as Nagakura locked his neck between his armpit and rubbed his knuckle until Heisuke felt sore on his head.

Miyuki had a skip to her steps as she walks toward the hall, Keisuke san wandered out and did a double take when he spotted her. At first a frown came upon between his brows before vanishing and a smile replaces on his handsome face.

"Ohayo, Saotome san."

"Ohayo to you too, Keisuke san." Miyuki bowed at him, "is everything okay? you were frowning just now."

"Address me as Sannan san. Forgive me, but I mistook you for Heisuke kun since he is already sitting inside stuffing his face."

"OI! SANNAN SAN!"

Heisuke's complaint was followed by masculine laughters, Miyuki just shook her head and breezes in with a huge smile. She yelled out a greeting to everyone.

" Good morning, everyone!" Miyuki bowed before resuming her skip. Today, she had her long hair tied up into a messy bun and tendrils slipped out to frame her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Souji remarked.

"Of course, I don't smell anymore and now I feel reborn!" Miyuki glances around avoiding Nagakura's stare and decided to sit beside Souji whom peered at her sideways.

"Heisuke kun, isn't this your yukata?"

"Hai, Souji san."

Hijikata swallowed the bitter tea with a straight face; soon Harada and Heisuke left for their morning patrol, Miyuki ate in silence. The breakfast consisted of fish and rice, same as last night but the taste of salt was strong.

Hajime got up from where he sat, passing by her and Souji.

"Where are you off to, Hajime kun?" Souji asked.

"Practice."

"Hmm.."

"Alone?" Miyuki enquired.

Hajime paused near the doorway and glances back at her, "no, I teach others on how to wield their weapons."

Miyuki perked up, "can I join? back at home, before breakfast I always exercise, please?"

"As you wish, I will be at the courtyard."

Miyuki quickly finishes her meal, drinking the extremely bitter tea. She would not survive for long if she ate this everyday and drank tea that tasted like medicine.

"Toshizo san, with your permission can I cook for myself?"

"That's not fair," Nagakura scowled at her. "If you want to cook, Miyuki has to serve us as well."

"But..." Miyuki trailed the word.

"Do whatever you want but Nagakura is right," Hijikata answered. "You can cook lunch for us today."

"Haai!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Kya.. Saito san must be waiting for me."

When Miyuki disappeared from the room Nagakura stood up rubbing both his hands together gleefully, "This, I cannot miss. Oi Souji, coming to watch those two?"

"Hmm.. sure, why not." Souji got up and raises his brows at Hijikata but the other man declined, with a shrug Souji strode alongside Nagakura.

Both of them settled on the stairs, the courtyard echoed with noise from men shouting in unsion as they moved back and forth while Hajime stood back. Miyuki was lurking at the back stretching her hands from one side to another with a fierce expression. Nagakura found her to be adorable, since she was a few inches shorter than Heisuke the hemline of the yukata reaches to her little toes.

Hajime spotted Miyuki at the back and turns to grab the boken* for her when his body stiffened. At the back, Miyuki was shouting numerics disturbing the men's concentration one by one. Hajime swivelled slowly to glare at her but his mouth fell open when he caught her jumping up and down while waving both of her hands.

 _"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.."_ Miyuki counted her jumping jack, since she never wore a bra, her C cup breasts were jiggling garnering the looks from some of the men particularly one with a green bandana.

Souji was having a hard time keeping a straight face, his eyes kept straying toward stricken looking Hajime.

 _"2.."_ Loud panting . _"..3"_ More panting. _"..4."_

Hajime stood rooted on the spot as he stared at Miyuki when he had a flashback on the other day both Souji and him found an unconscious figure.

 **Flashback**

"Souji, look over there near the riverbank."

The pair were heading back to the headquarters from the market, Souji carried the basket tied behind his back as Hajime trailed along. Something colourful laid on the grass patch, after sharing a quick glance they went to investigate. Souji was on alert, the riverbank happened to be much closer to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

They gasped in shocked at the sight in front of them, Hajime felt his face growing warm beside him Souji tilted his head sideways not sure what to make of the situation. They happened to cross path with an unconscious girl, her face literally planted on the ground while her.. butt was up showcasing her white undergarment.

"Is it dead?" Souji moves closer and lightly pushes at her side with his feet.

She fell like a tree finally revealing her face mostly hidden by her long black hair, Souji crouches near the body and places his index finger at her nose, he looked back at Hajime with a bored expression.

"Neh, she is breathing. Now that we know, let's go." Souji passes by him but Hajime halted his progress.

"We cannot leave her here, Hijikata san needs to know about her."

"Hmm.." Souji glances at the girl and continues climbing up the steep mound. "Since this is your idea, you carry her."

Hajime gazes at the slight figure; sighing, he strode up to her and carefully lifts up the body in his arms. Surprisingly, for a petite human being she was a little heavy.

 **End of flashback**

Chortles from the side line reeled Hajime back to the present, he blinked his eyes twice. Miyuki was now running in the same exact spot, her face was red from exhaustion but she stubbornly kept on. Souji was laughing while grabbing onto his sides, Sannan had joined in standing behind both Nagakura and Souji, he had an amused expression. Hajime caught Nagakura gazing with rapture at Miyuki, he had a strange feeling the man was ogling her.

Hajime concentrated on the rest of his men, even though his order was spoken in a quiet manner they knew he meant business and snapped back in their former position. After a while, Hajime realized the small group had shifted little away from Miyuki whom was now bending back and forth. Hajime couldn't help but chuckle, he let Miyuki free rein not caring if she was disturbing them.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my story, I hope that you are enjoying. If any mistakes found, please forgive me. I will see you again in the next chapter, bye everyone!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my readers, how are you? I hope that you are enjoying while reading my story. Remember, this is written for the sake of fun and entertainment, a way to cope with the harsh reality. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except my ocs.**

 **Thank you Guest, for your review. I apologize if you are put off by reading my story because of the misleading Japanese words. I actually Googled them but I have re-editted my works and in no way was I hoping that it will look cool but hoping to make my fan fiction more realistic. I appreciate your time in informing me, thank you.**

After her morning exercise Miyuki had rested in her room before heading off into the kitchen for cooking lunch. The men were off to their daily routines, it took several minutes for her to figure on how to maneuver around the stove. Since they were running low on supply, Miyuki made fish soup with onigiri and steamed vegetables. Cooking was her specialty, it comforted Miyuki as she puttered about concocting desserts or fancy meals. If teaching never panned out for her, she would joined the culinary industry.

Once the food was cooling in the kitchen, Miyuki brought out the tray and places tea cup and a pot of brewing Jasmine tea; ambling towards the study room. She heard masculine voices and chuckles floating from the room and Miyuki appeared before them. When they saw her holding a tray, Isami san waved her in, Miyuki made a quick work of pouring tea in each of the cup before placing them on the mat.

"Mmm.." Hijikata took a sip and a smile lit his usually grumpy expression.

"Finally, a good tea. This reminds me of home and my wife," Kondou wondered about his wife and felt a dull ache, missing her of a sudden.

"Thank you Toshizo san and Isami san."

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me by Hijikata san."

Inoue drank the tea and felt perked up, hoping to go another round.

"Hijikata is right, Kondou san will do for me as well," Kondou smiled as he grabbed for the pot but it wasn't there. He was a little confused but then his eyes shifted toward Inoue san and saw the man pouring tea into his cup.

After resting a while and drinking her tea, Miyuki begged their pardon to leave as she needed to wash and dry her undergarments. Just as she rounded the corner, Miyuki bumped into someone and strong hands gripped onto her arms to keep her from falling.

"S-sorry," Miyuki rubbed her forehead.

"Who are you?"

Miyuki glances up and saw a boy around Heisuke's age, unlike the latter this one sported a fierce expression and it was trained on her. _Everyone seemed to be suffering from bipolar here,_ Miyuki guessed.

"Saotome Miyuki, a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to him.

"Susumu Yamazaki. do you know where Hijikata san and Kondou san are?"

Miyuki pointed at the direction and he left in a flurry, shrugging her shoulders she went to fetch her clothes and sat near the well. Singing off tune, for a moment Miyuki pretended to be a wife from the Edo period. She giggled at the idea and her mind drifted off at who would be a compatible husband.

Hijikata san was too serious for her, never cracking a smile and would probably check on her every single time hoping she wouldn't make mistake. Miyuki twisted her lips as she scrubbed her blouse until she felt satisfied. Heisuke was too adorable and a little on the childish side not that Miyuki was blind not noticing the katana resting on his lean hips. Saito san was too quiet, she tried imagining having a lovey dovey conversation with him but the image was too far fetched.

Sano san was preferable, he was witty, handsome and knew how to treat a lady. Even though she spent a short time here, Sano san was the first to flirt with Miyuki. She felt a blush creeping up her face, yup, Sano san was perfect. Souji was someone Miyuki would be on alert, he somehow had trust issue but she knew from reading the history, Souji was loyal to a fault and he would not even cheat on her because he was loyal, Miyuki smirked.

Soon, she was drying her wet skirt and her navy blouse, smiling like an idiot. Last but not least, Shinpachi san, that man was on the rough side, he speaks his mind and that meant no filter between his brain and mouth but he had a caring nature. Miyuki smacked both hands on her face, Kya.. she had a crush on him. It was not in her nature to flirt but that was what transpired between them in the morning, right? if she could call that flirting.

Finally, Miyuki had cleansed both her undergarments; admiring her plain white cotton grandmother underwear and equally plain white cotton bra. She chose comfort over trend, but would Shinpachi san find these sexy? _SAOTOME MIYUKI!_ she mentally screamed at herself.

"Saotome Miyuki," someone spoke up from behind her.

Miyuki jumped a foot high, a shriek escapes from her mouth and dropping her wet undergarments on the dirt. She gazes at them in depair before looking up. It was none other than Sususmu Yamazaki.

"Y-yes?"

"Hijikata san and Kondou san told me about you, they seem to trust you and that means, you have my trust as well."

Miyuki's expression changed from wary into a radiant smile, the history was only written about their bravery but never about each of their characteristics. Miyuki felt as if she was on a deeper level with each of them, learning more of the habits and secrets that were never revealed.

"Thank you, Su-"

"Yamazaki is alright."

MEOW.

Miyuki swivelled her head at the direction of a fat orange tabby, in it's jaw was something white and she cooed. Aaw, the tabby was walking away with her bra and panties, how cute.

Yamazaki spotted the cat and frowned, Hijikata san would explode a nerve if he saw that cat. Souji was quite fond of the little bugger and would sometimes appear in the headquarters hoping for free fish.

Miyuki turned her attention back to Yamazaki when her eyes widened in shock, she shifted her gaze downward and her undergarment was missing. T-the cat!

Yamazaki was almost trampled by Miyuki when she chased after the cat with a scream causing the fat tabby to scamper away.

MEOW!

"COME BACK HERE, YOU CAT!"

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_ Hijikata roared rushing out of the study room with his katana at the ready beside him stood Sannan, Kondou and Inoue all in battle mode. They all watched in stunned silence as Miyuki ran in front of them, in unison the men turned toward the direction she was running away from and found Yamazaki.

"What did you say to her, Susumu?" Kondou yelled.

Yamazaki lifted both hands up in the air in a sign of surrender, "I didn't say anything to her, she is chasing after a cat."

A cat? Hijikata scowled.

Hajime sat on the steps cleaning his katana, admiring his reflection on the side as it glinted in the sun when an unholy scream reached to his ears, and saw a cat running helter skelter; behind the stray a flash of blue passing by. Hajime quickly replaces his katana and sprung into action.

Yamazaki steps aside from the head on collision with Hajime but Inoue crashes from behind, the pair falling on the ground. Hijikata jumps over them not breaking his pace as Kondou stood from afar shielding his eyes with a hand staring the unlikely scene.

When Hajime rushes out of the headquarter he slids to halt, in front of him stood a shaking Miyuki as a huge dog facing off both the tabby and her. Behind him Hijikata skidded as well, but the daft woman was waving and clapping her hand trying to scare the brown dog away.

"Shoo, he's mine! go away!"

MEEEEEEEEEEOW!

WOOF WOOF WOOF!

The dog stared at the cat with ferocity shining in it's gold eyes, the hackles rising indicating that it was about to attack any moment. Hajime moved without being noticed, his eyes never wavering from the dog. The orange tabby hissing but stubbornly clinges onto something white, it hackles were also raised. Hajime's hand greeted air when he grabs for Miyuki's sleeve, but she sped after those strays straight into an alleyway.

Souji and Nagakura were on their way back from patrolling when they came upon the rest and surveyed the situation, they spied a huge dog growling at a familiar looking tabby and also at Miyuki.

"Souji, you take the other side of the alley, while I go from here!" Nagakura shouted when the trio zoomed for the alleyway.

"Hai," Souji took off after telling the other men to head for the headquarter.

Nagakura's brows lifted up to his bandana when he came upon another bizarre situation, Miyuki was now pressed against a building while holding onto a white cloth and the cat was dangling mid air since it wasn't giving up whatever that was. The dog was barking madly as it inched forward in a predatory manner.

"N-nice, doggy san!" Miyuki placated the huge beast as she valiantly tried to shake off the tabby that was about to turn into cat sushi.

By now the others were surrounding them, Hajime's eyes were wide and Hijikata stood aside with alert whilst Souji's gaze locked onto his cute cat, it's life in peril so was Miyuki's. Without haste Nagakura pulled his katana from it's sheath and aims for the dog's neck. But someone pushed him from the side and Nagakura staggered losing his footing. Anger boiled within him, ready to plummet whoever caused him to stumble dangerously while he still held on to his katana.

Miyuki stood protectively in front of the dog with both her arms raised, glaring at him.

"Get away from the dog, you fool!" he yelled.

At that moment the dog got into a tug of war with the cat, stretching Miyuki's undergarments into smithereens.

"Oi! go find someone's underwear! leave mine alone!" Miyuki was about to hit the duo on their head but someone lifted her up causing her to scream.

"Stay here!" Nagakura shouted.

"B-but my-"

Nagakura silenced Miyuki with a frightening glower. Hajime stood aside and tried scaring the strays with a loud bark.

"Wan!"

Hijikata felt his jaw tilted sideway as he stared dumbfounded at the other captain, his ears not deceiving him. Souji smirked but his eyes were trained on the critters as he moved forward to defuse the fight when the tabby surprised them all as it tugged so hard that the cloth shredded apart and scutters away.

The dog growled but turned it's head toward Nagakura and Miyuki, when he saw the stray ambling closer he stepped in front of Miyuki, protecting her. Of a sudden the dog sat on it's haunches and set the torn garment on the dirt near Nagakura's feet.

Woof!

Miyuki peeked from behind Nagakura and grinned, the cute dog was aiding her all this time. Without warning, Miyuki went to hug the dog much to the men's surprise but Nagakura grabbed onto the back of her yukata and lifts her up.

Woof!

"Kya! how cute!" Miyuki squealed.

Souji came back empty handed, the cat had disappeared off and found the dog near Nagakura's feet, it's tail swooshing back and forth.

"Can we keep him?" Miyuki was radiating with excitement but her request was denied by Hijikata.

The dog looked at his surrounding and whined, his golden eyes shone with intelligence as it crawled closer to Miyuki.

"At least, please let me reward him with food, please Hijikata san?"

Hijikata let out a long suffering sigh, and finally obliged to her request. Miyuki led the dog to the headquarters but it whined they got closer, backing away. The stray flopped on it's belly near the entrance making high pitch noises.

"Neh, the dog suddenly seems scared. I guess he has come to realize that Miyuki chan is scary," Souji joked.

Miyuki scowled at him before focusing on the dog, Heisuke and Harada appeared they gawked at the size of the dog.

"Heisuke, will you follow me to grab a bowl of rice and water?"

"Haai, say Miyuki where did you find him?" Heisuke asked as they head off for the kitchen.

Nagakura crouched near the dog but it moves away a little. A while back at the alley, it was friendly and now those eyes were wary as it looked at them.

"What do you think happened to him?" Souji muttered to no one in particular.

Hajime was bend mid waist as he studied the dog, he adored animals because they were some sort of stress relief for him besides sake.

Harada heard the duo returning with a bowl of rice and water, soon the stray was lapping up in hunger. Miyuki stood aside cooing the whole time, Nagakura hovering near her making sure she kept her distance.

"You know what? let's bath him," Miyuki nod her head.

"Oi, that brain of yours always gets you in some sort of trouble," Nagakura chided her.

"Heisuke!" Miyuki ordered, "go bring a tub filled with water since the dog is afraid to enter inside."

Heisuke rushed off, Hijikata stood aside as usual with his arms folded in the wide sleeve of his robe, actually he was curious as to how they were about to handle the dog.

Wary golden eyes spotted the tub, he knew bath time was here and howled aloud.

Miyuki struggled as she carried the heavy dog and it's paws were dangling, the howl much louder than before. She tried to fit the dog in the tub but he latched those big paws on the edge avoiding water.

"Sano san, Shinpachi san. A little help here?"

Nagakura shrugs off his uniform and hands it over to Miyuki before grabbing the front body and Harada at the back, no matter how they twisted and turned, the dog found ways to latch onto the side of the tub.

"Miyuki, just give it up already," Nagakura sighed.

The dog suddenly looked up directly at Nagakura, his body became rigid at the close proximity; a sweat trickling down his back. But instead of teeth clamping onto his neck, Nagakura was assaulted by it's wet tongue and Harada was slapped twice in the face when the bushy tail waggled excitedly causing the big man to fall on his butt.

Finally the dog sat obediently in the tub as Miyuki and Heisuke scrubbed it's brown fur, Hajime petted on the head once in awhile; Hijikata was chuckling softly beside Sannan and Yamazaki. Kondou had gone back inside afraid to be caught wet by the dog. Nagakura stood behind Miyuki in case it showed signs of aggression and he could pull the girl away.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my story everyone, any mistakes found forgive me. See you in the next chapter, bye.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, readers. How are you? I hope you are enjoying my story so far and if you find any mistakes please forgive me. I write this fan fiction for the sake of fun. I do own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs. Thank you, Maro75 for your kind words. Everyone just sit back and enjoy.**

The next morning, Miyuki was seen hovering nearby Hijikata san's study room. She paces back and forth while wringing her hands nervously, contemplating her next move. In her head she was debating with logic, as a teacher Miyuki should not be meddling with the past but as a human being, she couldn't leave them to their disastrous fate. The thought of them in dire peril had her stomach clenching, Miyuki pauses as she breaths in and out to calm her jangled nerves.

Miyuki strode forward until she was facing the door, her decision made. Squeezing her eyes shut, Miyuki lifted one hand up in the air to knock on the door but instead of her fist connecting on a wood she heard a mind numbing noise of a paper ripping. _Oh no._ She opens her eyes and felt as if someone had splashed a jug of ice water on her. Miyuki's hand gone through the paper, she was that distraught.

In a hurried motion, Miyuki snatches her hand away with a squeak and peeks inside the room, she saw Hijikata san sitting in front of a table but his attention was now focused on the damage. He spied silver/grey eyes looking at him before moving away, but her mouth replaces the empty spot pressing against the gaping hole.

"May I come in, please?" she spies through the hole again.

Hijikata sat there speechless for a moment, wondering for the second time if they had made the right choice of keeping her cooped up in their headquarters.

"Hijikata san?"

Hijikata felt a vein throbbing on his forehead, grittng his teeth before hissing out an answer, she slid the door open cautiously before closing. Miyuki vainly tried to lift the torn paper back to it's usual self but it kept floating down, hanging lifelessly.

"Leave it be! why is it do you always cause trouble everywhere you go?" Hijikata scolded her as if Miyuki were a child.

"U-umm.. sorry!" Miyuki bowed down on the tatami mat feeling embarrassed. She was cursed to be a klutz.

"Never mind, what brings you here?" Hijikata shifted to face Miyuki, he was in the midst of writing his poetry when he heard something behind him and was startled at the small fist through the paper.

"I want to.. share the history of Shinsengumi with you so that.. you know what to expect in the war."

"Why do I need to know?"

"So that none of you will either suffer or end up dying." By the time Miyuki finished her sentence she was whispering.

"Thank you for your kind input but I'd rather not," Hijikata dismissed her.

"Wait! aren't you even curious? don't you want to save lives and.. yours?" Miyuki was shouting the words, perplexed by his casual reply.

Hijikata's gaze softened when he looked at Miyuki again, "it's not that I don't care but I'd rather let the event unfold before my eyes before running away like a bunch of cowards. Why are you so adamant to save us?"

"Because I have come to care for all of you, knowing what will befall upon each of you men has me tearing up inside." Miyuki felt tears prickling but she blinks them away.

Hijikata 's gaze grew wider, her expression was troubled and he smiled. She not only cares for them but also for Shinsengumi.

"Why not we ask the rest? if they agree, you will share this information with us no matter how absurd it sounds."

Miyuki nodded her head jerkily, she had to change the course of the history, damn logic. She excuses herself and heads for the kitchen to cook supper.

Souji was passing by when he back tracked, the hole on the study room's shoji was so obvious it attracted his attention, like a cat preying on a mouse, Souji quietly sidles up to peek inside. Hijikata was dabbing a brush in a pot before continuing his writing; a smirk lifted across Souji's handsome face. Cupping both hands near his mouth, he yelled with all his might.

 _"HIJIKATA SAN!"_

Souji grinned maliciously when he spotted Hijikata's hand spasm, he ran away laughing, his vice commander shouted his name with ferocity, literally shaking the whole building.

 _"OKITA SOUJI!"_

After cooking supper and also for dinner, Miyuki came across Inoue san carrying a bundle Shinsengumi's uniform in his arms. She had offered her aid to fold them at first he was reluctant in handing over but when Miyuki told him that she made fresh brewed tea. Before rushing over to the kitchen, he had handed over his task to her. Now in her room, Miyuki was caressing the haori, marvelling at the fact that in her hands was the actual uniform of the Shinsengumi instead of a replica. The famous blue with white mountain like shaped along the hemlines . Then another thought occurred, how do they tell them apart? by size? or by smell? Miyuki lifted one up to her nose.

 _ **BAM!**_

There stood Shinpachi Nagakura, he had a fierce scowl on his expression and it quickly turned into one of bewildered. He caught her red handed sniffing at one of the men's uniform. Her face became pale as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing sniffing at other men's clothes?" His voice was laced with disgust.

"B-baka! what makes you think I'm sniffing?" Miyuki ignored his shocked expression when she called him an idiot as she threw the haori aside. Praying for an earthquake so the ground would split apart and swallow her whole never to be seen again.

Nagakura slams the door shut wood bumping twice, he stalked forward and sat down with a huff opposite Miyuki. Without a word, he extended his arm hoping she would take the hint to grab his uniform, Miyuki stared at him with a blank expression. She accepted the haori and lifts it up to her nose.

"Yours smell faintly of sweat, something more.. masculine, maybe it's your own-"

"Miyuki." Once Nagakura had her attention, he continued "what are you doing?"

"At least explain to me why you're giving me your uniform! how should I know," Miyuki puffed out her cheeks.

Nagakura sighed and felt his temper cooling, being around Miyuki had it's motive. Of a sudden he felt soft fingers grasping delicately onto his chin and gently moving aside. Nagakura shifted his eyes to peer at Miyuki and saw her frowning at his busted lip. At the mere contact of her fingers against his skin Nagakura stiffened his body to the sudden reaction. She got up hastily before moving away, he gripped the yukata in his fist.

"Where are you going?" he glances upward.

Miyuki blushed at how intimate they were behaving even though nothing happened, it somehow felt like that.

"I'm going to fetch medicine to dab on your bruise." With that she left in a hurry.

Once alone, Nagakura places his flat palms on the floor beside him and rested before he was piqued with curiosity. He reached out for his haori and lifts it up to his nose but cringes at the odour. After a few minutes had passed by, he heard Miyuki slipping inside the room before appearing in front of him. She sat with her legs folded sideways, much closer to him. She set the bowl aside and started patting near his mouth lightly, a blush stole across his cheeks; coughing into his fist, Nagakura concentrated on her gentle administration.

Nagakura's gaze widened in panicked when his fundoshi felt much tighter and uncomfortable, he had the sudden urge to shift a little but he was frozen. He peered at her once again, she had a soft smile on her beautiful face. His heart skipped twice but he controlled his ardour, Miyuki's finger accidentally touches Nagakura's lip and he had to swallow to silence his moan. It was a sign to visit the brothel, maybe tonight.

Miyuki scooted back on her butt, a grin on her expression. This reminded of her nephew when he would expect Miyuki to kiss his boo boo well but she couldn't follow through that on a grown man who sported an uncomfortable countenance. Perhaps, she had gone too far with the administration, he was a capable adult so Miyuki tried to explain to him. Nagakura's expression quickly changed from uncomfortable to irritation.

"I'm sorry, I should have given the medicine to you but it is my habit to cure boo boo- I meant scrapes or bruises. Thanks to my five-year old nephew," Miyuki chuckled but gasped when Nagakura snatched his uniform and was in the midst of leaving.

Miyuki grabbed for the haori resulting in them making eye contact but Nagakura turns his head away.

"So, I remind you of your five-year old nephew?" He spoke with anger.

Miyuki gawked at him, what was wrong with him? just a moment ago he sat obediently but now, he was shouting at her. With a twist of her lips, Miyuki jerked the uniform from his grasped pretending not to notice him sulking.

Nagakura felt embarrassed at his outburst, here he sat with a hardened cock and she was happily playing doctor while thinking of her nephew.

"Tell me the reason you are here," she said matter of fact.

"My sleeves are torn apart from tussling, if not for Saito barging between us, I'd beat that motherfu- ass-," he sighed wearily before rephrasing, "that bastard for purposely bumping into me and spewing vulgarities at me."

Miyuki found the evidence and took the needle with a string already attached before sewing the material together. Unbeknownst that she was the subject of his muse by a certain someone.

Nagakura stretched on his back with his arms cradling his head and turns to focus on Miyuki, his eyes locked on her tiny mole near her chin and he wanted to lean over to kiss that particular spot. Comfortable silence reigned between them until Miyuki bit off the string, lifting the uniform upward.

A thought occurred to her, Miyuki envisioned herself wearing the haori. A giggle escaped between her lips maybe after Shinpachi san left, she would sift through the uniform till she found Heisuke's size.

"Ahh.. if you want to try on so bad, go ahead." Nagakura was gazing at her surreptitiously.

Miyuki jerked, "n-no.. what makes you think that?"

"Your face says it all, you are staring at my haori for a long time unless you plan to sniff it again." Nagakura grinned slowly at her flustered expression.

Miyuki looked through the other haori that was neatly stacked but Shinpachi san got up from where he was stretched and took his uniform, he flicked his wrist and the blue haori snapped sharply. He held up for Miyuki to put on with a straight face. Without further ado, she finally slipped it on, the sleeves swallowing her arms and the lower hem dragging on the floor. Miyuki instantly became a dwarf.

"Kya.. what a great experience!" Miyuki exclaimed. She pivoted in a full circle and Nagakura whistled eliciting a laugh from her.

At that moment, Heisuke barged in like nobodies business and halted mid step as he gawked at the cute girl standing in front of him. He saw Shinpatsuan sitting cross legged opposite Miyuki, he had rushed over when he heard about the fight from Saito san but Heisuke never thought he'd stumble upon this.

"Miyuki! you look so cute!"

"Heisuke kun, make sure to inform our vice commander that we have an additional captain in our rank. Miyuki chan, make sure to report for your evening patrol with Heisuke, don't be late." Nagakura ordered with a mocking glare.

Just then, Heisuke had a splendid idea, he quickly withdrew his katana and handed it over to Miyuki. With a wary expression Miyuki grasped for the handle over the wide sleeves.

"Now, repeat what I say, we are the Shinsegumi, you are now under arrest!" Heisuke shouted.

"Huh?"

"Just repeat what Heisuke said, come on. You are now amongst us, you are part of Shinsengumi now."

 _Eeeeh?_ Miyuki's brain screeched to a halt. She just wanted to try it on a few seconds! both of them egged her on until Miyuki finally relented.

"Wait," Heisuke clasped her hands raising the katana high before stepping aside, "now."

"We are t-the Shinshengumi.. kya... you are under arrest. How embarrassing, Heisuke ."

But Nagakura and Heisuke were gawking at her, their mind was having a hard time wrapping at the idea, how adorable Miyuki would look if she were to patrol. Possible killing the enemies with her cuteness.

"ARGH!" Heisuke yelled startling Miyuki.

Nagakura slammed his hand over his heart.

"Follow me!" without waiting, Heisuke grabs for Miyuki's hand and dragged her outside, her protests falling on deaf ears.

"Oi, Sano san!" Heisuke waved at the 10th division captain whom was on his way to the market.

An unusual sight greeted his amber eyes, Harada paused mid step. Miyuki was wearing a blue haori that was similar to their uniform when the small group came closer his suspicion was right. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Miyuki's cheek was the color of sakura bloom.

"Miyuki, repeat the words." Heisuke ordered her with a grin.

"Huh? No!" Miyuki shook her head enthusiastically.

"Come on, we're just having fun. Please?" Heisuke whined before gazing at her with big puppy eyes.

Miyuki sighed wearily and repeated the words but Shinpachi san squeezed her cheeks together, he looked over and informed her. "Pretend Sano san here is your enemy, hold your katana high."

 _Kya... what mess had she gotten into?_

"We are the Shinsegumi, you are now under arrest."

This time, Harada gasped. The sight before him was too much, he imagined Miyuki facing danger and calling out to the rogue samurais. Would they coo at the adorable captain?

Harada draped his mascular arm over Miyuki's shoulder, leaning closer with a lop sided smile. "If I were the enemy, I'd say slice that blade straight through my heart."

Miyuki let out a nervous giggle before someone pulled her apart, Shinpachi san had a scowl and it was now aimed at Sano san.

"Oi oi, don't need to flirt in front of us," Nagakura warned.

"You never had any problem when I flirt with the geikos," Harada shot back.

"Enough you two!" Heisuke butt in trying to calm those two hot headed. "Come Miyuki, we have the others to show."

"Wait! Heisuke! kya!" Miyuki almost stumbled but she quickly righted herself.

They rounded a corner and found Souji sitting on a porch step, Hajime stood in front facing the other man. They stared at both Heisuke and Miyuki when the duo stopped, Souji lifted his brow in question.

"What is going on?" Souji asked casually.

Heisuke urged with a gentle smile and Miyuki lifted the katana, the tip of the blade pointed towards an unamused Souji. Hajime silently looked on with curiosity.

"We are the Shinsengumi, you are now under arrest!" Miyuki yelled a little enthusiastically.

"You do know that if a person points the blade at someone, it means they are itching for a fight," Souji said darkly, his stare not wavering from Miyuki's pale face.

Miyuki back tracked at the sudden anger radiating from Souji and bumped into something solid behind her, large hands rested gently on her shoulders.

"Souji, don't be so uptight. This is not her fault, we made her do it." Nagakura defended her.

"Hmm.. can't help it. Hajime kun?" Souji's emrald gaze shifted to his comrade and found the man staring at Miyuki with a slight flush.

"Just the right time. Hijikata san, Kondou san. Come over here a minute." Souji ignored the death glare from Hijikata.

They saw Miyuki standing in middle of the men wearing a Shinsengumi uniform before Hijikata could start with the lecture, Miyuki for the forth time repeated the sentence.

"We are the Shinsengumi, you are now under arrest!"

Kondou laughed but quickly apologized, "if I was one of those rogue samurais, I'd oblige instantly."

"Remember, you are married." Souji reminded him unnecessarily.

Hijikata smiled, "welcome to our rank Miyuki, I will insist that you start your patrol tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Miyuki felt happiness bubbling within her.

"No. That was meant as joke." Hijikata strolls away.

The group broke out into fits of guffaws, they witnessed her expression swiftly changing from happiness to sulking.

Dinner soon arrived, they all sat in a circle eating and complimenting Miyuki's cooking once again. Pleased with herself, Miyuki ate with a grin between Souji and Hajime. Her eyes made contact with Hijikata san but he shook his head once. _Not tonight._

"Shinpatsuan! coming along to drink sake tonight?" Heisuke chewed with his mouth open.

"Yosh! I've a need to visit the bro- ahaha! count me in," Nagakura almost had a slip of his tongue.

Miyuki felt a dull ache in her chest, she knew exactly where Shinpachi san was heading off to. The food in her mouth felt tasteless, she excused herself, the men's gaze trailed after Miyuki's retreating back. They all turned In unison to glare at Nagakura.

"What?"

"We all know she was wearing your uniform," Harada helped him to understand but the man was slow to catch on or so they thought.

"Of course, mine was available nearby."

"Huh? there were- _ouch!_ " Heisuke rubbed his head when Nagakura hit him.

"Hurry up, I want to go drink sake." Nagakura then avoided everyone's stare.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it. If any mistakes found please forgive me. I will see you all again next chapter, bye.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back my readers, how are you? I hope that you are enjoying my story. Please note that I write this fan fiction for the sake of fun and pure entertainment, so if you find any mistakes forgive me. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except my ocs. Enjoy.**

 **Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital**

 **2 weeks later**

Yukimi sighed for the hundredth times ever since she came into the hospital, her heart aching at the sight of Miyuki laying still on the hospital with tubes inserted and bandages all over her. Monitors beeping constantly and Yukimi couldn't dredge tears anymore but she was on the verge of first stage depression. Ren, her husband had tried consoling her but the only person who kept Yukimi sane was her five year-old son, Sota kun. He was sitting on the bed near Miyuki's leg, playing with toy cars his auntie had bought for him on his birthday. Sota kun made sure he never nudged Miyuki's feet as he made car noises.

A knock roused Kamegawa Ren from the sofa, he had been staying here since two weeks. The company he works in had given leave after hearing of the accident but thankfully his salary wasn't cut off. He needed to be by his wife's side, lending as much support as he could. When the doctor warned him that Yukimi was suffering from a first stage depression, Ren was literally shaken to the core. Ever since that day, he would force his wife back home using Sota kun as the bait. He quickly got up when someone entered in the room, Ren strode towards his wife's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had lost considerable amount of weight and that worried him.

A man who seemed to be in his late thirties and a woman followed behind him, she wore a dress that looked expensive. Yukimi got up to bow and thanked them for visiting, she took the bouquet of roses and places it on the coffee table. By now the room was filled with gifts from her students and colleagues, Yukimi was overwhelmed by their kindness.

Of a sudden the haggled looking man dropped on his knees and fervently apologises, confusing both Yukimi and Ren. His slight frame shaking and tears dripped rapidly, the woman stood beside him with a guilty expression.

"FORGIVE ME! IT IS ALL MY FAULT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I NEVER MEANT TO CAUSE HARM TO SAOTOME SAN!" he wailed aloud and spittle forms around his mouth.

Yukimi was horrified by his reaction, Sota kun sat still as fear gripped him when he too started crying. Ren hurries over to carry the trembling boy and once again stood beside his wife.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned him.

"Y-you see, my wife and I had an argument." Before the man continued, he glances at up at the young woman. "I am one of the teacher who teaches in the high school where Saotome san is sent as a trainee, but my m-missus had caught on with my a-affair. In sudden panicked I used Saotome san's name to veer her away from my mistress."

"I- I'm the school nurse." The young woman explained. "But I didn't know anything about him using Saotome san so he could cover us from being revealed."

"I'm so so-sorry... I never knew that my wife would actually go to meet Saotome san in person and..." he wailed louder.

Yukimi's vision went blurry, blood pumped faster in her system, rage pushing her forward and the room echoes with the sound of someone slapping. She was breathing hard, her eyes showed no mercy nor forgiveness for the sick bastard and his bloody mistress for all she cared, Yukimi cursed them death. Even his wife.

 _"GET OUT OF HERE!"_ her shriek caused Ren to have goosebumps.

 _"GET OUT! I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_

Yukimi's scream had two nurses barging in, they quickly intervened while Sota kun begged for his mother's attention. Ren had his free arm encircled around Yukimi's midriff as she shrieked over and over again. Onlookers curiously peeked inside.

Unbeknownst to the occupants inside the room, on the bed Miyuki's finger twitched slightly.

 **EDO PERIOD**

Miyuki sat in her room folding clothes after finishing the daily chores that included sweeping the courtyard, cleaning, cooking. The task kept her busy from thinking, it had been two days since she last spoke with Shinpachi san and the rest. Miyuki avoided them, only coming into the hall to serve them food and eat her meals before leaving. She answered questions when someone inquires for her opinion, Miyuki couldn't avoid Heisuke though, he was always accompanying her whenever he spotted Miyuki.

The door slid open revealing a thoughtful looking Shinpachi san, Miyuki quickly evades her gaze from him. The reason was simple-he had gone to the brothel, without a doubt visiting prostitutes, logically speaking Miyuki had no right over his actions because they were not even a couple. But her heart wouldn't listen to her brain instead jealousy burned within, consuming her whole; at night, she would lay awake as images of him with another woman filled her mind.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Nagakura questions her with a neutral voice.

"Huh?" Miyuki looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression, "what do you mean? all of you are so busy and of course so am I."

Nagakura scowled at the dark head, she was not her usual happy go-lucky-self, in fact she seldom smiles after the fiasco of her going around pretending to be a Shinsengumi member but Nagakura was not a fool. He knew that was not the reason to her uptight mood, because as far as he was concerned he'd rather not be alive whenever they sat in the hall. She pretended not to notice him like a pro, even when he tried pulling her in a conversation she would not answer any of his questions. It could be because he had visited the brothel.

He ventures inside and grabs for Miyuki's hand, pulling her in a standing position. Nagakura walks out of the room with her trailing behind but he ignored her tugging and loud protests.

"Shinpachi san! wait!"

Nagakura turned a corner and someone calls out his name, he stared at the person from the top of his shoulder. Hijikata san stood there with a frown but Nagakura had already made the final decision, today he won't be ignored by Miyuki and his vice commander had nothing to say about it.

"Where are you dragging her off to, Shinpachi?" Hijikata's voice brooked no argument.

"Market." Nagakura replied in short.

"Eh? a market?" Miyuki tugged on her hand but it was no use, Shinpachi san's fingers never budged an inched as she tried pulling at it just then she felt as if a pin had poked right above her left chest but ignored it. "I'm not going to market with you or anyone else!"

Nagakura glared downed at her but Miyuki never cowered, she sniffed daintily rolling her eyes away from him.

Like a bulb switching on over his head, Hijikata realized he was witnessing a lover's squabble. Were they an item now? but no matter the answer, he couldn't allow Miyuki to take a step outside the gate. She will garner all kinds of question and the Shinsengumi's reputation would be at stake that they kept a young woman within their headquarters. But Hijikata's words were cut off by Kondou.

"Let them go, Toshizo. The poor girl must be driven up the wall by staying inside her room for long period. She deserves a day off too."

"But Kondou san... Shinsengumi-"

"Nobody dares to lift a finger at us after what Serizawa had done, I'd say the reputation is already screwed. Go ahead, Shinpachi and make sure you bring back a grinning Miyuki."

"Wait! aah! let go of my hand.. Shinpachi san, wait my hair is not tied up!"

Hijikata shook his head helplessly, "that man has no idea how to woo a woman's heart."

Kondou glance at the vice commander agreeing with him, "yet our Saotome san fell for him without Shinpachi even trying. That girl lits up with a huge smile whenever he is around."

"True, and hopefully he can woo her with finesse outside."

The market was bustling with all kinds of people, children running underfoot and many stalls were thriving. Nagakura kept peering down at Miyuki, she was finally back to her old self-scaring others and most of all, smiling. Her long tress swaying behind her slim back as she flittered to one stall to another, pointing this and that.

"Oi, Miyuki. Stop frightening the crowds," Nagakura whispered.

She gazes up at him and Nagakura was literally drowning in those silver/grey depths. A flush crept up her cheeks and she shyly looks away. Someone accidentally bumps into her and Nagakura grips her hip in reflex, the person turns around and apologises before moving away. Nagakura flexes his fingers causing Miyuki to gasped softly, she peers at him from beneath her lashes.

"Stop looking at me like that," Miyuki spoke quietly.

She quickly steps away from him, Nagakura sighed at the lost opportunity but he knew this was not the right time as he saw a few disapproving glares aimed at them. So he guided Miyuki around the market, his hand just behind her back as they chatted amicably. Both of them appeared like any normal young couple.

He finally stopped at one of the stall that sold all kinds of intricate hairpins and he nodded his chin toward the items. He was in the midst of pulling out his wallet when Miyuki stops him with a hand gently laying over his arm.

"Thank you but I have to decline the offer," she said. The hairpins looked enticing to her but they also looked expensive so Miyuki decided not to purchase them.

When she saw Shinpachi san's crestfallen countenance Miyuki quickly thought of something that was worth buying and saw dangos. She pointed at the direction excitedly and they went to that stall, the owner happened to be a friend of Shinpachi san's as they greeted one another.

"Give her some dangos, Genji san." Nagakura said with a grin.

As he opens the wallet, Nagakura felt his body stiffened. The amount was not enough and he had actually forgotten to borrow some from Harada but luckily the owner knew him well, he had been in the exact position before and Nagakura would dutifully pay back the rest on his pay day. But as he was about to explain his situation Miyuki stopped him once again.

"I don't think I want dangos, Shinpachi san."

"But I thought you want them," his voice hinted irritation.

Miyuki had seen the look overcame his expression when he stared at his open wallet and she assumed that he had insufficient amount to purchase them. And Miyuki felt bad for putting Shinpachi san in such awkward position, in fact they could stroll around casually before heading back to the headquarters. So she reasoned with him.

"I know that you cannot afford to buy me the dangos but I don't mind. Let's go." Miyuki smiled to softened up her words but it slipped away when Shinpachi san's expression became thunderous, a dark scowl forming on his countenance.

After tersely explaining to the owner of the stall Shinpachi san then shoves the basket at her, without a word he strode away leaving a stunned Miyuki behind. Snapping out of her stupor, Miyuki chases after him careful not to spill the dangos. She almost reaches for him when he halts mid steps causing her to slam into his broad back and several dango fell on the dirt. Rubbing her squashed nose, Miyuki peered at him from the side but a woman caught her attention.

She had a slim figure and her height reaches just below Shinpachi san's chin. Her kimono had intricate design, she carried a red parasol and her brown hair was tied up in bun. Her warm brown eyes never strays from Shinpachi san's face neither his left hers.

"Never expected to bump into you, Shinpachi san." Her voice was husky.

"Kunieda san," Shinpachi san acknowledged her with a cocky grin.

A loud buzz was heard in Miyuki's ears, she realized with a start who that woman was and where she came from. Miyuki was ignored like a toddler waiting at the side as the two flirted in broad daylight right in front of her, once again Miyuki felt a stab of pain in her chest but she shrugged away. A sob hiccupped as she watched the byplay, Shinpachi san was fawning over the woman not caring if Miyuki heard them.

"Will you come visit me again, Shinpachi san?" she practically battered her eyelashes at him.

"You can count on it, seems that I am rather enraptured by your beauty," he answered with a sly grin.

Now that Miyuki had seen the woman, the images felt more realistic to her. Knowing that Shinpachi san had actually slept with the brown haired beauty causes her to tremble with hurt. Once the woman left, he was about to leave when Miyuki gripped the back of his shirt. He peered at her sideways.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered as she gazed down at the fallen dangos.

But Shinpachi san shrugged her off and continues to walk away, Miyuki trailed along behind him feeling numb. They were having such a good time? what had she said to enrage him?

As they were reaching closer to the headquarter, Nagakura had time to cool his head off and felt like a bastard. It was a low blow for him to use the prostitute to hurt Miyuki even though her intentions were meant good, but he let ego take hold of his anger. This was supposed to be Miyuki's first day out and his initial plan was to cheer her up. Nagakura was finding the right words to beg for forgiveness when he heard a scream from behind.

 _"A-a-argh!"_

Nagakura pivoted around ready to grab for Miyuki when a lone dango rolled towards his feet and saw Miyuki on the ground as she writhed in pain. Her hand twisting the yukata right above her left breast as she choked but a shrill cry tore from her; dread filled his entire frame and Nagakura sprung into action skidding on his knees.

 _"MIYUKI!"_ Nagakura shouted in horror whilst pulling her trembling body against his chest.

Miyuki felt as if her whole body was caught on fire, flames licking at every inch and her heart was going to explode from the unbearable heat. Pain intensifies and she saw blurry figures looming over her. A feminine voice calling out Miyuki's name, a familiar voice.

 _"Miyuki! wake up! come back to us!"_

"Sis... ter.. _ugh_!" Miyuki shrieked.

Blood drained from his face when her eyes rolled backwards and her mouth went slack. Nagakura scoops her up, tightening his hold on Miyuki when something out of the ordinary occurred. Miyuki faded a little if he had blinked in that precise moment Nagakura would've missed it. Her body was drenched in sweat and soaking the yukata, Nagakura ran as if the demons chased after him. In his arms, Miyuki was suffering in constant agony and heavy labored breathing.

 _I'm sorry._

The words she said back at the market replayed in his head and the look of hurt she displayed but Nagakura had fucking shrugged her aside. _Miyuki..._

 **Thank you taking the time reading my story, any mistakes found please forgive me and hope to see you in the next chapter, bye.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Welcome back my readers, how are you? I hope that so far you are enjoying my story, if any mistakes found forgive me. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except my ocs. Enjoy.**

 **Short note, I forgot to explain about the time difference between modern day and the past. Don't worry your eyes are not deceiving you, so Miyuki was in coma for two weeks but in the past it's only been a week since her arrival at Shinsengumi.**

Hajime bowed at this soldiers after a grueling workout when Nagakura darted into the courtyard bellowing for Sannan, thankfully the man had just arrived from visiting another town. Hajime frowned at the panicked stricken Nagakura but something or rather someone caught his attention and was flabbergasted when he spotted Miyuki in the man's arm. Hajime hurried over while the other captains came bounding, their gazes all on Miyuki as she seemed to be convulsing.

 _"Argh!"_ her shrill cry shocking them all.

 _"WHERE'S SANNAN SAN?!"_ Nagakura shouted.

Yamazaki came forth with his arms stretched out for Miyuki so he could carry her to the clinic but Nagakura growled him, clutching her petite frame tighter against his chest.

"Shinpachi san, we have no time to lose," Yamazaki tried to reason with him but Nagakura just ignored him and races for the clinic.

Sannan came rushing and met Nagakura halfway, one look at the girl and he nodded. The rest following them, Yamazaki quickly unrolled the futon and Nagakura laid a trashing Miyuki gently on the mattress, his heart beating madly. He sat nearby Miyuki, whilst Sannan was concocting a medicine for Miyuki to drink.

 _"Hurry!"_ Nagakura ordered.

Sannan ignored Nagakura's shout and spoke to Yamazaki, telling him to lift Miyuki's head so she could swallow the bitter drink hoping to calmed the pain. Her labored breathing making all the men feel on edge, at loss with the situation. Miyuki spat the drink out, choking a little and her face turning a darker shade of pink. Nagakura then quickly took over, using his big body for Miyuki to lean on and grabs for her cheeks forcing her head upward; the medicine finally went down her throat since Nagakura made sure she never spilled them. Sannan was astounded by the second division captain, though he was not surprised. Nagakura had a rough edge but when it came to people that he cared the most, he would do anything to make sure they were safe and alive.

After a few tense moment, Miyuki gradually cooled down her breathing was back to normal. The men heaved a sigh of relief as they crowded around the pair. It felt as if they were on a war, facing an unknown enemy the anxiety gripping their very soul. None of them were surprised when Nagakura gently wrapped his big arms around Miyuki as she fell in restless sleep. His head resting on her neck while he covered his hand overs hers that was on her chest.

"She's finally safe from harm, Shinpachi. You can rest assured." Sannan spoke in quiet voice.

But it was as if the words never reached him because his arms tightened slightly around a weary Miyuki. She had won this battle, whatever had gripped her causing this much agony angered him. He was rattled to his very core, the memory of her crying helplessly as she twisted her body. But what frightened Nagakura was the fact that he almost lost her. Faded off to God knows where, his body was shaking and Hijikata shooed everyone, Heisuke sat down not wanting to leave but Hijikata dragged him out by the ears.

Even Sannan alongside Yamazaki left those two alone, they needed privacy.

"What do you think happened?" Hijikata lowered his voice as he enquired.

"I think she was suffering from a seizure, the symptoms are clear." Sannan sighed as he cleaned his spectacle lens.

"I hope Nagakura is coping well, he looks pretty shaken up." Harada frowned apprehensively at the closed door.

"I'm waiting outside," Heisuke sat down with his arms and legs crossed.

Miyuki flickered her eyelids before opening them, Shinpachi san rested on his side facing her. His blue eyes looking at her anxiously and Miyuki tried smiling but it felt more like wincing, just then Miyuki had a flashback of their time spent in the market. Shinpachi san became furious with her and she suffered from a heart attack. She gazes at him worriedly, was he still mad at her?

Shinpachi san leaned on a elbow and came nearer to Miyuki, she blinked at him when he kissed her on the forehead lingering a while before moving on to the cheek. She felt happiness bursting within her aching body that was having an aftermath affect. Miyuki welcomed his soft kisses while his free hand stroked her head, entangling his fingers into her hair; Shinpachi san cupped the back of her head as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki. This is all my fault.." he breathed.

Miyuki leaned away slightly, she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. Without a word, she gently tugged him, Shinpachi san scooted closer and nestled his head against her neck. His warm breath tickling her but she remained silent. His hand clamping around her rib cage, Miyuki kissed on the tuff of brown hair on his head and felt him shudder, something had drastically changed between them.

They were not behaving as friends should but more like lovers, the fear of losing one another tearing them up inside. His lips were pressing against her neck, and Miyuki was shocked when she felt wetness near her throat. She realized that Shinpachi san was crying.

"Mah mah.. I'm fine, now. This is not your fault," She gripped his head tighter and felt his fingers pushing at her back to bring her closer. "I'm glad that I woke up and you were here right beside me."

He sniffled softly, Miyuki rubbed his muscular back to calm him down as she settled on her side. Her yukata had loosened; his head resting between her breasts that was squished together and had fallen asleep. Miyuki never moved an inch as she too felt drowsy. That was how Sannan had found them together in the clinic, with no choice he retraced his steps back outside and slid the door shut.

A few days had gone by since that unfortunate incident and Miyuki had literally turned into an extra fragile fiber glass in all of the samurai's eyes. The worst had to be Shinpachi san, hovering like around like buzzard hidden somewhere in the dark, Miyuki swore he had a pair of eyes behind his head that could see through his bandana.

She was shooed from the kitchen, chased away from the courtyard even snatching a towel from grasped when she was about clean one of the hall instead she had to rest inside her room like an invalid. If she tried arguing, they would pretend not to listen leaving a frustrated Miyuki that was on her wit's end.

It was mid afternoon and Miyuki was walking aimlessly when she cornered Inoue san, he kept waving his hands at her but she ignored him and helped to dry the uniforms. The sun shone brightly, flower petals floated on the grass by the gust of wind. It was a beautiful sight, the artist within her marvelled at the surroundings, if only she could capture this image on her white canvas.

She was on the midst of bending down to retrieve a fallen uniform when a pair of hands slithered around her waist before she was lifted mid air. Without turning around she knew it was Shinpachi san, Miyuki smacked his arms but to no avail, she shouted at him to put her back down and that she was not a child. He jostled her a bit, passing by Heisuke whom nodded his head in approving.

When they arrived to her room, Shinpachi san still held her in his arms. Miyuki shuddered as he kissed her at the back of her neck before sliding her down his body.

"Miyuki, I told you to rest."

"Shinpachi san! I'm perfectly fine now, can't you see?" Miyuki turned away from him.

Nagakura sighed when he saw her stubborn expression, he became her shadow always making sure she was still here. If he was on a patrol he'd inform Heisuke to watch out for her. Just like today, Heisuke had reported to him that Miyuki was with Inoue san and Nagakura had trotted towards her. She had shortened his lifespan by ten years, he was so rattled that he ended up crying in her slim arms back in the clinic.

"We'll have dinner in your room, I will accompany you."

"Oh really? how fun," Miyuki pouted.

Nagakura grinned, she was adorable. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around, rubbing his hand back and forth to cajole his angry girl. She was having none of it but that never fooled him because he caught a small smile, she was clearly enjoying this.

"Mmm..." he breathed in her scent.

"Shinpachi san, someone might come in," she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

Miyuki turned in his arms and encircles her own around his waist but her hands never met at the back . Of a sudden she felt her heart heavy, as if something bad was about to occur. She squeezed her eyes shut, Miyuki remembered hearing Yukimi's voice calling her back, she was momentarily pulled to the future.

"What's wrong?" Nagakura grabbed her head between his hands so he could have a better view of her face.

She bestowed him with a warm smile, Nagakura knew that he had fallen in love with her. He would not be able to live without her by his side. And he vowed silently, Miyuki was not leaving from here.

Dinner had arrived and everyone sidled in the wide hall, some were complaining while others kept their silence. Nagakura had left Miyuki to wash up in her room after gathering their meal he strode away. Asking for her permission, Nagakura then entered inside the brightness came from the lamp. He sat down with his legs folded as she sat opposite him, they clapped their hands together.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Halfway through his dinner Nagakura finally brought up the topic that he wanted to discussed with her.

"That day when you suffered from seizure, I saw you fading in my arms only for a heartbeat second."

Miyuki stilled her chopsticks before continuing picking at the meat, she sighed. "I heard my older sister calling me back, in fact I even saw blurry figures."

Nagakura swallowed with difficulty, he finally believed everything Miyuki had told them when she first arrived here.

"I don't want to leave you.." Miyuki whispered out of the blue.

"You won't." Nagakura places his chopstick down and pulls Miyuki on his lap.

They hugged one another when Nagakura lowered his head down and softly kisses her on the lips, moving his mouth over her clamped ones. Nagakura prodded the entrance with his tongue, a wide hand cupping the side of her head and she relented by opening a little. Nagakura inserted his tongue inside and coaxing for Miyuki's own to enter his mouth.

Nagakura leaned back a little but their tongue were stroking one another fervently before infusing his mouth to hers once again. His cock was straining against his fundoshi and lust for her had him groaning. Miyuki pulls away, their saliva connecting to the tip of their tongue.

"Y-you can.. stay here for t-tonight," Miyuki invited him shyly.

"But Miyuki, you need rest."

"I'm perfectly okay. Please.. I'm scared," Miyuki begged him.

Nagakura nodded his head, he hurried out of the room with the empty bowls. He stepped in the hall and one look at his flushed face the crowd turned wild. Nagakura scowled as they threw suggestive remarks but Hijikata had an unamused expression. He had a strict rule when it came to Shinsengumi and he allowed no hanky panky underneath this roof. Nagakura sat there and acted as if he had no business of sneaking into Miyuki's room.

He made eye contact with Harada, the man nodded in understanding. Nagakura knew he would cover up for him and allowed no one to enter either one of their room. Soon, he stood up to leave announcing that he was retiring early. After collecting his yukata, Nagakura walked a full circle around the building avoiding the area where his oni vice commander might spot him.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my chapter, hoping you are enjoying it. I will see you next chapter, bye.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, readers. How are you? I hope that you are enjoying my story so far, if any mistakes found, please forgive me. I do not own Hakuouki characters except for my ocs, enjoy.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT, I ADVISE IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ MY CLEAN VERSION ON WATTPAD.**

This was the fifth time Miyuki readjusted her long tresses over her shoulders. She had already rolled the futon and was sitting on it, was it obvious? or should she roll it back in case if this was too forward? kya... she shook her head in defeat. Miyuki knew what exactly happens between men and women, afterall she was of modern times but Miyuki had yet to taste the sin of flesh for herself; she felt her heart rate picked up and tries to calm herself down.

 _Where was he?_

How long was he gone? Miyuki sighed with sudden trepidation. He was experienced when it came to the subject of sex, she growled. This was not the perfect time to think of him with another woman especially that brown haired geisha. Miyuki lifted her chin up and crossed her arms; that was how Shinpachi san found her when he quickly enters inside.

Miyuki bit her lip, she was the one to invite him but now what? was he forced to be here so as not to break her heart?

"Oi, why that look? are you scared?" Shinpachi san spoke softly as he started to undress.

Miyuki gulped when Shinpachi san shrugs his cut off shirt, though it never fully covered his chest those abs were drool worthy as it flexes everytime he moves. Miyuki eyes were glued on his firm pectorials when it jerked a couple of times until she realized Shinpachi san was grinning at her. She felt her entire face flaming, that man was so full of himself but Miyuki loved him nonetheless.

"Are you enjoying watching my display of muscles, Miyuki?" Shinpachi san hops on one foot to other while taking off his boots. "Soon, you'll be able to feel them beneath your hands."

"Don't let your ego get to you, Shinpachi san." Miyuki rolled her eyes but bit her lips from smiling.

"Start calling me by my first name, Nagakura. Say it, . ."

Miyuki repeated his name but her breath caught in her throat as Shin-Nagakura stalked towards where she sat on the futon. She averted her gaze when he strips off his hakama, now he knelt beside Miyuki, adjusting the glow of the lamp to dim it so their shadows won't be seen through the paper thin door. He wore a yukata but it was tied rather loose.

Nagakura felt his heart beat picking up speed as he knew what was about to transpire between them, he would finally be able to taste her. His cock was straining painfully underneath his yukata, throbbing to enter her warm sheath. Nagakura scooted nearer to Miyuki on his knees, their eyes not straying from one another. Bending his head as the tip of his tongue was visible and kisses her roughly, her hands grabs onto the sleeves of his yukata.

The tongue duelling in each other's mouth, the sucking noise was audible. Nagakura slids his open mouth on her neck leaving a trail of saliva, her mewling sounds was driving him insane with lust. It felt different to be with the woman he loves, Nagakura wanted to please her as much as for himself. He sucks the skin, biting before licking the spot to lessen the sting until he was satisfied with the result, Nagakura pulls back to view her neck area.

He glances at Miyuki's flushed face, her eyes were seducing him. Nagakura slids off his yukata, urging her to touch him when Miyuki's finger caresses his front, Nagakura exhaled through his nose. His muscles jerking with the pleasure of a woman's hand on him. At first Miyuki only made small circles on the same area until he gently clasps his hand over hers; guiding it showing her the art of foreplay. Nagakura felt pride knowing this was her first time and he would be the one to penetrate.

Soon he had Miyuki lying beneath his body, they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Their moans bouncing off in the dim room, a slight drool escaping from between the sealed mouth and sliding down Miyuki's chin. Her arms entwined around his neck when the urge to feel her breasts had Nagakura undoing the ties. But he was not expecting a Goddess behind that drab yukata even on the day she wore that unusual clothe Nagakura hadn't really noticed her body.

Her breasts were plump, Nagakura felt his jaw slacked off as his gaze hungrily took in the measure of her slim waist flaring into shapely hips even her thighs were fleshy with firm calves. How had he not noticed? the geishas he had been with could never be compared to Miyuki's body. She bashfully covered her breasts but that only squeezed them together, Nagakura grabs both of her hands and held them near her head.

"They're... beautiful.. I want to.." Nagakura never finished the sentence as he suckled a breast inside his mouth.

"Kya! aaah.. a-aah.." Miyuki arched her back.

Nagakura suckled hard, while his other hand started tweaking a nipple. Rolling the rosy pink flesh between his thumb and index finger. He looks at the breast that was suckled, it was slicked with his saliva and slightly red after his thorough administration and does the same for the other.

"A-aah.. mmm..." Miyuki moaned.

Nagakura clamped his teeth on the nipple and bit hard eliciting a cry from Miyuki as she trashed her head from side to side. She pulled his head back to her breast, pressing the swollen flesh against his mouth and he dutifully suckles one.

By now he had Miyuki naked but he was still half dressed until she pointed out. Nagakura sat on his knees straddling Miyuki's body and finally flings the yukata away revealing his needy cock to her view. It jerked ever so slightly as she looked on, a semen drips from the slit onto her belly. Nagakura knew without a doubt that he won't last for long, so he gently spread her thighs apart. He trailed a finger in the opening and Miyuki jumps, a gasped escaping from her mouth.

He inserted one finger to test her tightness and almost had him weeping with joy, soon his cock would be getting a kick out from this one hell of a ride. Nagakura stares at Miyuki as he pumped his finger before inserting one more and another, now three fingers fucked Miyuki's core. Her hip was undulating, incoherent cries spilling her open mouth. She had the blanket twisted in both hands. The room now smelt of sex and sweat.

Miyuki's juices coated his fingers when she came, her choking cries erupted and he quickly silenced her with a rough kiss. His fingers still pumping, she griped onto his shoulders and Nagakura hissed with pain as she clawed at his back.

"Miyuki.. look," Nagakura showed her his wet fingers.

"Kya.. d-don't show me that.." her eyes widened when he sucked them in his mouth instead of swallowing he worked his saliva and gave Miyuki a taste of her own when he kisses.

A string of saliva connecting his tongue to her lips, when Nagakura adjusted himself into position. At first his cock wouldn't enter as it slids off when he grasps each of her thighs pushing them forward until her toes were pointing up at the ceiling. His sweat dripping on her breasts as he glances down at her.

"This will only hurt a little."

"H-hmm.." Miyuki could only nod her head jerkily.

Judging by his manhood, Nagakura would be tearing her apart. Her body jumps, going all rigid when he penetrates her until he was sitting inside. Miyuki felt tears rolling down, as she gasped for air. The sting was unbearable, Nagakura was too big for her. She tried pushing him off but the man wouldn't budged an inch, raining kisses on her cheek as he muttered sweet nonsense to her.

At first Nagakura moves slowly, below him Miyuki gasps and he pauses but the strain was taking it's toll on him. He really needed to pound until he was certain none of them were able to walk for a week. Finally Nagakura pulls out and then drives back in, he couldn't stop himself. He checks her expression but only found an ectasy looking Miyuki as her mouth was shaped in a small "O".

Outside they heard voices, but Nagakura was passed beyond caring as he slammed his hips mesmerized with Miyuki's breasts as they bounced with each thrusts.

"Heisuke! don't go there!" Harada shouted with panicked.

"Why? I just want to go check on Miyuki," Heisuke stubbornly plods forward but was dragged by Harada, the man almost breaking a sweat. He knew where Nagakura was after he had stealthily checked up on his room and found it empty.

"Oi! Sano san!" Heisuke was a little irritated.

"Let's go grab sake, my treat."

"Huh..?" Heisuke looks up suspiciously. "Say.. where is Shinpat san?"

"He is chatting with Miyuki BUT let us not disturb their cosy time." With that explanation, Harada drags the boy off.

Inside the room, Nagakura was huffing with each thrusts, spreading Miyuki's thighs wider. His fingers digging into her skin and drops his head backward as he squeezes both his eyes shut. He was on the edge of release when he heard Miyuki's soft cries and Nagakura followed her, grinding his hips. The flow of semen reached towards Miyuki's chin, more shoots out as he gripped onto his cock pumping it into his fists.

Nagakura collapsed onto Miyuki, uncaring that he felt stickiness on his chest. Miyuki hugs him on the neck squeezing a little. He was deadbeat, this was the most intense love making he had ever experienced. Soon he drifted off to sleep, pulling Miyuki in his embrace.

Before dawn broke a tall figure was seen sneaking out of a room half naked, tiptoeing away so as not to be caught by anyone.

"Is everyone present?" Miyuki peeks inside the hall as the men awaited for supper.

Hijikata scowled at her, Nagakura's stomach answered for him and Heisuke was rubbing his belly.

"What are you up to now?" Hijikata asked warily.

The paper on the study room's door was newly replaced after she ruined it with her clumsiness and now Hijikata san suspected her for everything.

"It's a surprise!" before they could enquire she ran off and carries in a huge bowl, placing it in the middle.

Everyone leaned forward and gawked at the large triangular shaped onigiri but what truly caught their attention was the decoration on the food. Miyuki places each bowl in front of them and rearranges it with a look alike onigiri of their own.

Souji lifts a brow at his version, it had carrots sticks for a replica of his hair but what annoyed him was that the sticks were upright, showcasing a maniac Souji Onigiri with big beady eyes.

"Now, Kondou san. Who would you like to eat?"

Kondou choked on his tea, feeling flustered. After regaining his composure, he stared at the other onigiris and finally chose one that had "black hair" only at the sides.

"Aaah, you chose Inoue san. Here you go," Miyuki grabs the onigiri by the leave and gently places it on his bowl.

Now Kondou was staring at Inoue san's Onigiri, now he knew why it had hair only at the sides.

"Next is.. Inoue san."

"Oh, ah..." after clearing his throat for the third time, he chose one that had a smiley expression.

"Oh! what a coincidence! you chose, Kondou san's Onigiri!" Miyuki grinned as she handed him his choice.

Harada at the other end was controlling his laughter, only a person with a dirty mind would read the double meaning. His amber eyes drifted beside him and found Nagakura rubbing his lips rather forcefully. So he was not the only one.

"Saito san! your turn!"

"I will be honoured to eat our vice commander's onigiri," Hajime said with a straight face but Hijikata turned beet red at the poor choice of words.

Harada burst out guffawing, smacking his thighs followed suit by Nagakura, Souji's shoulder was trembling.

"Neh, Hajime kun. You made our vice commander blush," Souji poked fun at them.

"Shut up!"

"Huh? please accept my sincerest apology, I meant only the food and nothing else." Hajime stared happily at the onigiri, it had Hijikata san's trademark long hair that was attached by strips of seaweed and a frowning mouth with the skin of a cucumber.

That only made the rest choked on their laughters.

"Okit-"

"I will choose one of Kondou san."

"I'm sorry but I made the onigiris as a pair, one for yourself and the other to be chosen." Miyuki looked at him apologetically.

"Fine, I will take one of that. I wonder who that is?"

"Oh, that is Heisuke!"

The onigiri sported a smile and had a strip of omelette representing his yellow shirt.

"Sannan san, you're next."

"Why does mine look like it has seen something drastic?" he picks up his own onigiri.

"I'm sorry, but I used the cucumber skin to make your specatacles. Which one would you like?"

"Hmm.. I will have the one with carrot spikes on the top. Who is that?"

"That is Souji Onigiri."

Sannan chuckled at Souji's irritated expression.

"Na-I mean.. Shin.." Miyuki quickly rephrased the word after he glowered at her. "Umm.. Nagakura, which one?" she felt her cheeks growing warm at the memory, she was a little mad at him because of the hickeys and now she had a towel wrapped around her neck.

"How come I don't see yours." Nagakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh? m-mine? I made for you all." Miyuki nervously pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine, next time I want to see your onigiri. I will have Harada's." Nagakura took the onigiri that had a thin slice of red meat slapped on top, imitating his dark amber hair.

"Censor your word a little, will you?" Harada chided him.

"I will have one of Hajime's, those purple strands of cabbage is the clue."

"Heisuke, I'm sorry you're the last one and you never got to choose." Miyuki gave him one of Nagakura Onigiri.

Heisuke gladly took one, the green cabbage was tied around the blunt edge of the triangular shaped; it was similar like his famous bandana. " No worries, I'm happy I got one of my best friend. It shows that I will be by his side until my last breath."

Everyone stared at him in silence, his words resonating in their hearts especially Miyuki's because she burst into tears. Heisuke became alarmed by her sudden reaction and Nagakura had to swallow back his own.

"Well said, Heisuke kun." Harada grinned and bit into his onigiri.

Soon they chatted animatedly, laughing at the jokes they made about the onigiri as they consumed "each other." Miyuki wanted to make one for Yamazaki but he had left of a sudden, so she sat beside Heisuke listening at the mens taunting.

Later that night, Nagakura rested on his back regaining his strength after a round of love making. Miyuki's head was on his chest as he played with her hair. His cock rises up again, when it came to Miyuki he was insatiable. Pushing her gently on her back, Nagakura grinned wickedly much to her consternation.

"We just had sex." She pushed him away but Nagakura nuzzled her neck.

"We made love not sex. Oi... Miyuki.."

"What?"

"I want to taste your onigiri now," he bit her jaw.

At first Miyuki was confused, he was hungry now? but then it clicked to her. She smacked him on the arm as she stuttered.

"B-baka!"

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope that you have enjoyed. *clears throat* bad choice of word? I think I need to watch those "How To Bake A Cheesecake" on Youtube after writing this intense scene, I think I read too many smut mangas. I will see you again in the next chapter, bye!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, readers? how are you? I hope that you are liking my story so far. I write this fan fiction for fun and entertainment; any mistakes found please forgive me. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except my ocs. Enjoy.**

Miyuki's body ache from her morning exercise, since Nagakura wouldn't stay up till morning she had enough time to work up some sweat and was now regretting. The pull of her muscles only intensified, she should known better. Nagakura already aids her exercise by making rough love to her every night, not that she was complaining. She rubbed at her back wincing as she ventured out of the kitchen with yesterday's leftover.

Souji was training alongside his men, he maneuvered the boken skilfully and Miyuki stood aside to marvel. When he spotted her, Souji winked at her salaciously, Miyuki giggled before heading out the gate, this was her weekly routine ever since she met her new four legged friend. She sat the bowl of rice on the ground, crouching while awaiting for his arrival; not disappointed when he came bounding, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Nice to you see you too, Doggy san! kya" Miyuki fell on her butt when the dog tried to climb on her lap.

He kept licking Miyuki's face while whining pitifully, this was unusual. He seemed rather distressed, so Miyuki helped Doggy san to relaxed. She scratched his head until the licking stopped but he never budged from her lap, even though he sat uncomfortably.

"Miyuki chan, Hijikata san is calling for a meeting.. what do we have here?" Souji chuckled.

"Um.. I don't know why but I think he is stressed. Poor Doggy san," Miyuki petted him.

"Hmm.. he must be on heat and you're a female," Souji joked.

 _"Eh?!"_ now Miyuki was trying to push the dog off her lap as Souji stood there laughing.

Finally it moved away and flopped lazily on the dirt, Souji was still laughing while wiping away tears and Miyuki couldn't look him in the eye. The dog stared at the retreating figure, he sensed the premonition.

Inside the meeting hall, they waited for others. Nagakura and Hajime were on patrol; Heisuke appeared and sat beside Miyuki soon everyone was gathered.

"What we are about to hear is confidential and I have been thinking for the past week. Miyuki had informed me about the fate of Shinsengumi, so I want to share the news with you all. Miyuki, please proceed," Hijikata glances at her.

Miyuki cleared her throat suddenly nervous. Would they believe her? without any delay, she begun.

"Before you start, how come you know everything about Shinsengumi and us?" Souji stared at her.

"I'm not the only one, everybody in Japan knows about the fate of Shinsengumi because Nagakura will be the one to one day publish a biography. " Just then another thought assailed, it was dated that he married as well. "In case you're wondering I'm not a spy, I just want to help, so please.. after hearing me out, please think carefully."

"M-me? what?" Nagakura was slightly flustered.

"Yes, you." Miyuki looked down on her lap "you will also be married and have children."

Nagakura blinked trying to digest the information but his eyes were glued on Miyuki, in silence everyone listened to her. They actually felt a tad awkward, hearing about the "future". But Miyuki's expression truly spoke for herself, she was on the verge of tears and looking at them one by one hoping they'd search for a way to change the course of history. At one point, Heisuke's countenance changed a slightly but Nagakura believed her after what he had witnessed in his arms.

"So.. I really want to save you all, at first I didn't want to share any of this..."

"I believe her," Nagakura added.

"Of course you would, judging by the relationship." Souji attacked.

Harada slapped a hand on Nagakura's chest when he almost got up, "SOUJI!"

"Enough you two," Kondou asserted with authority "apologize to Miyuki now, Souji. You don't have to speak in that manner."

"I apologize, but this is too much to take in."

"Miyuki.. are you really sure?" Heisuke demanded.

"Yes! why would I lie? some of you will die! Heisuke, didn't you hear what I just said? you too will die and I don't want that to happen to anyone of you."

"Alright, what are your inputs?" Hijikata requested.

Harada sighed, "just like Souji said, this is all too much but there is no reason Miyuki would cheat on us."

Sannan looked at her, "and if this prediction of yours is wrong, what then?"

"It won't because this is the fact." Miyuki said with conviction.

"Hajime kun, what about you?" Souji peers at the silent man.

Hajime stared at Miyuki, this was a gamble and anything could happen. After thinking long enough he finally gave his answer. "We can have another option on standby, but for now.. I believe her."

"Are you satisfied with the answers, Miyuki?" Hijikata asked her and smiled when she nodded.

"From now onwards, Miyuki, you will attend our meeting" Kondou san informed. "Now, the discussion is over."

Heisuke was the first to leave in a hurry, Miyuki felt a bit hurt that he never smiled at her. A hand appeared in front of her vision and looked up at Nagakura, she took hold of his hand and they left without speaking a word. The couple sat on a stone bench at the other side of the headquarters. Sakura petals surrounded them, the breeze comforting as they held hands.

"About what you said... it is a lot to take in." Nagakura inserted quietly.

"I know.. I understand if none of you believe me," Miyuki leaned her head on his strong shoulder while her free hand rested on his thigh.

"I believe you, Miyuki. But don't worry, the others will soon too just give them time." Nagakura grazed his lips against her forehead. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Miyuki. Don't keep it to yourself, please."

Miyuki closed her eyes for a moment, "you will be married... I don't want to think about it."

Nagakura grinned before gently nudging her chin so she could look at him, "have you ever thought that after all this time YOU were studying your own history? the woman whom married to me.. do you understand what I'm saying Miyuki?"

Miyuki's gaze widened, she had never thought of that way. Could it be true? since she was already here with Nagakura. Her heart skipped a double at the prospect, Miyuki knew without a doubt that she won't ever leave his side no matter the danger that they'll face. He was her everything.

Nagakura leaned forward, his mouth catching hers for a slow kiss. No tongues were involved as he pulled at her lips moving in a drowsy pace. His cock started to throb as it came to live, his brain turning into a mush. Nagakura let his hand rove over her body until it settled on the side of her breast.

"Will you go a find a room? don't have to rub it on our faces!" Harada yelled as he laughed when Miyuki pushed Nagakura and he almost toppled on the ground. Souji stood beside him with his famous smirk enjoying their discomfort.

"H-Harada! at least pretend you never saw us!" Nagakura waved his fist.

"I came here to invite you for sake tonight, Souji is coming along."

"Count me in!"

"Wait!" both Miyuki and Nagakura exclaimed at the same time.

Miyuki turned to glare at Nagakura standing up to her full glorious height, fuming at the idea of him visiting the brothel. She knew that this baka right here had weakness for women. Harada settles in comfortably realizing that there was a war about to erupt even Souji gave Nagakura a thumbs up.

"Will this happen in the brothel?" Miyuki demanded.

"Uh.. yes.. but you don't have to worry. I'm only going there to drink," Nagakura rubs his face.

"Will she be there?!"

"Who?" Nagakura frowned at her.

"SHE! WHO ELSE! THAT WOMAN AT THE MARKET! DID YOU FORGET?" Miyuki was seeing red by now.

"Miyuki! why are you so angry? Oi, Harada! this is your idea explain to her."

"I can't, she is not my woman."

"FINE! I won't go." Nagakura scowled at her.

"No, you can go. I was just asking you" Miyuki was shaking with jealousy but she tried to control her temper. "But I'm asking you, will she be there?"

"Of course, she works there. Miyuki, you don't have to worry I promise that I'm only going for a drink."

"H-have you actually s-slept with her?"

"MIYUKI!" Nagakura sat there with his mouth open. "Why are you asking me that question?!"

"Because, I can that's why. Now answer me. Have you?"

"Mah mah, Miyuki. It is not a woman's place to ask so many questions. He has as much right to have a private life as anyone else," Souji sat sideways on the steps.

Harada ambled up to them, he needed to rescue his frustrated friend. "Miyuki, don't worry. Souji and I will be there so he won't be able to even look at the girls. If he breaks his promise, you can always come to me. I'm a one woman man." He rest his hand over his heart.

"HARADA!" Nagakura shot up and sighs, "you all go on ahead without me."

"Go." Miyuki looked at him sideways. "I trust Sano san to watch out for me."

Souji snorted at the remark while Nagakura gaped like a fish.

"You don't trust me but him?! oi Miyuki, who is your man now?" Nagakura affronted her.

"You, who else. But he wasn't the one flirting like nobodies business in front of my nose, telling that woman you are caught up in her.. what do you call.. lust? fever? scent?"

Nagakura blushed tenfold at the sudden memory and how of a bastard he was treating Miyuki without a care for her feelings. He had to be there at the brothel for tonight, guilt ate away inside him but comforted himself, it wasn't as if he planned to staying late with any of the women. Iruka was leaving and he just wanted to bid farewell, nothing else.

"Well, anyway. You have my permission to leave." Miyuki lifted her chin up like royalty.

Both Harada and Nagakura exchanged glances and stared down at her, fighting back a grin.

Evening soon arrived, Miyuki was collecting the dishes when she heard Heisuke whispering at Harada, her ears pricked up like a radar.

"Sano san.. does Miyuki know Nagakura is heading for the brothel?"

"Shh.. be quiet. She knows, Miyuki is a good woman."

"Oh.. so that's fine, since we're off to bid farewell to one of the geisha. Too bad, Iruka san is leaving." Heisuke grumbled but he choked when he spied Miyuki staring a hole in him.

"Heisuke, lower down your voice before you get Nagakura in deep trouble."

Just then Nagakura appeared, fresh from a bath stretching both his arms high up in the air, "ready to leave?" he idles up to Miyuki like a puppy hugging her. "Don't wait for me, I'll be late."

"Nagakura, tell me once again. Will there be anyone else?" Miyuki asked in a neutral tone.

"Uh... n-no. Why? Miyuki have faith in me. I love you," Nagakura kissed her cheek.

Hijikata saw the dangerous glint entering in Miyuki's gaze, Nagakura was blind not to notice and felt a little irritated. But it was not his duty to rule over their choices.

Before the four left Miyuki called out Nagakura's name, he turned around beside him stood Heisuke waiting for the big man.

"Have fun," Miyuki stared at Nagakura but Heisuke was the one to actually trembled with fear.

"Oh! thank you, Miyuki! I sure will" Nagakura left in a hurry, wiping a sweat.

"Hmm.." Miyuki glared at the now empty doorway.

Hijikata cleared his throat and tried to diffuse the sudden malevolence atmosphere, "Miyuki, can you make a cup of tea for me?"

"Me as well," Inoue san smiled guiltily.

"How dare that bastard lied to me, I know the reason he left. Who is Iruka san?" Miyuki pinned Hijikata with a glare.

Hajime quickly exited the room followed by Kondou after attempting a lame excuse, the latter knew when it came to women's wrath no man would stand a chance. When Hijikata answered her question rather grudgingly anger exploded within her, how dare he... how dare...

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my story and I hope that you have enjoyed. Any mistakes found please forgive me. I will see you all the next chapter. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, readers. How are you? I hope that you love reading my stories. I do not own any the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs. In the meantime, enjoying reading as I write this fan fiction for fun and entertainment, if any mistakes found forgive me.**

The next morning Miyuki was serving breakfast with a moody countenance, nobody dared to interrupt her task. Even Hijikata avoided her. Last night, four of the captains had journeyed off to the brothel to bid a geisha farewell and that person happened to be none other than the woman Miyuki had met in the market. But what truly annoyed her was, Nagakura actually lied to her the reason he went off to the "drink" sake.

Now, he sat there regarding her movements. Miyuki had faked sleep when he returned in her room drunk as a skunk, after that she couldn't sleep a wink waiting for sunrise so she could escape before a certain captain was decapitated while sleeping.

Her heart was pounding with rage but Miyuki kept her cool, let the bastard sweat a little. She don't mind him visiting the brothel only to spent time with his friends as they relaxed after a hard days work but to to attend a celebration for the geisha had her fuming once again, screwing her plans to stay calm. Like a volcano showing it's sign Miyuki begun.

"Heisuke, give this to him." She hands him the bowl of soup.

Heisuke jerked but looks at Miyuki back to Nagakura and then focusing on Miyuki again. Souji and Harada exchanged glances, Hajime was ready to flee in case pots and pans flew across; Kondou tried to intervene with mundane topics poking at Inoue to join in. When Kai Shimada reads the sudden current inside the room of a sudden he remembers of a "task" that solely needed his attention whilst Sannan readjusted his spectacle.

With no choice Heisuke grabs for the bowl and sets it front of Nagakura whose gaze was locked in on Miyuki, he knew with dread that there was no escaping this time.

"Miyuki.." Nagakura cleared his throat.

"Heisuke, tell him the time to explain has past." Miyuki calmly ate her meal.

Nagakura frowned but tried to maintain his temper as he tried again. "Miyuki..."

"Heisuke, tell him not to look for me in the afternoon because I'm busy today."

Heisuke scratched his head at the other side, Souji squeezed his eyes shut. The boy was now stucked between those two and he was having a hard time controlling his humor.

"Miyuki! stop behaving like a child and talk to me. I know that you are angry but at least hear me out," Nagakura scowled as he slammed both his hands on his knees.

Miyuki peered at him from above the bowl, "explain."

"I.. uh.. the reason I cannot tell you was because you will end up being jealous and I didn't want to hurt you. We just went there to say our good bye at Iruka. She is a very kind hearted woman and it won't be nice for me if I don't be there. We only drank sake together."

Miyuki raised a brow, "Heisuke, is this the truth?"

Nagakura glared at the boy from sideways, hoping he wouldn't reveal that she had actually initiated the first step to spent a little quality time together. But it was not as if they slept, only some mouth to mouth action. His only defense was that alcohol went up to his system.

Heisuke was on the verge of breakdown, he gulped but Harada saved him.

"Miyuki.." Harada made eye contact with Nagakura, "Nothing happened."

"Ho?" Miyuki picked up the now empty bowl her right eye twitching, "so why is he behaving so nervous?"

Hijikata saw Miyuki's hand shaking slightly, the poor girl was being fooled by them and anger shot through him. But Miyuki beat him to it.

"I'm asking this one last time, don't act stupid in front of me. I teach a bunch of rowdy boys in my class and have learnt their technique in cracking their code. Now.. tell me, Shinpachi Nagakura is that all?"

When no answer came forth the volcano finally erupted.

Men gushed out of the room as soups, bowls, rice flew everywhere. On the other side, Kai Shimada thanked his lucky stars that he was not in the way. Miyuki's shrill scream literally caused internal bleeding, Souji sat on the porch step before continuing the rest of his breakfast when a lettuce floated on his lap. Nagakura swivelled on his feet to confront Miyuki but was smacked right in the face with an onigiri.

Hajime looks a little lost because he never got to finish his meal; Kondou was the first one to actually escape from the room but Inoue was left behind. Sannan was about to step out the door when a bowl hurtled towards him but he evades in the right moment, Heisuke was nowhere to be seen and Harada, the only brave soul to step in between them.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU, NAGAKURA!"

"MIYUKI! JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LISTEN TO ME, SCREW YOUR WITH YOUR FAKE PROMISES AND I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!"

Gasps were heard and Hijikata poked his head inside glaring daggers at Nagakura, "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THE RULES? NO HANKY PANKY BUSINESS UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Miyuki was sobbing bitterly, her heart felt torn apart as she stared at the man who confessed that he "loves" her. When Harada came for her, she shrugged him off with a cry. "Tell me! what happened?"

Nagakura was stunt once again he had hurt her even after that time he promised Miyuki that he won't, he shouldn't have visited the brothel or joined in the celebration. Importantly, he could have avoided the situation when she was hinting at him instead he let the cheery atmosphere combined with the sake to throw caution to the wind.

"I.. uh.. we actually kissed but that is all.. Miyuki, I-I'm sorry." Nagakura took a step forward but she held up a hand.

"S-stop right there... don't you _dare_ comenear me, you lied to me when you went there. I knew first hand of the reason, that is why I wanted to hear the truth from you. If you had a thing for her why come to me?!"

Nagakura inhaled sharply, Miyuki knew the truth and yet she let him go, he swallowed audibly. The vision of her suffering from the agony floated across his mind, of how she writhed as she convulsed. The fear of losing her when Miyuki faded only for a second. He strode towards her ignoring her scream and pulled her in his arms, she struggled with all her might screeching like a banshee but he never let go.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Miyuki choked on her sob.

"No."

"LET... GO! I HATE YOU!"

"But I love you, Saotome Miyuki." Nagakura tightened his embrace.

"All of you are the same," Miyuki's voice was hoarse. "Doesn't matter if it is in the past or future, you men are all the same. Now I know why she was consumed with rage, the moment she pushed me so she can watch me die. Someone must have done the same to her."

Nagakura hugged her close as if his body could fully absorb Miyuki, her sob tearing him from inside and out. This time, it was solely his fault for hurting the woman he proclaimed his love and devotion. The person whom he had set his sight and plan to cherish unto death. Nagakura went down on his knees, his fists on his thighs as he gazed downward.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki.. please.." Nagakura's heart was lodged in his throat.

"When I'm hurting, don't come near me!" Miyuki ran out of the hall, as her cries faded away

Nagakura sighed when he felt someone touching his shoulder.

"Give her time," Hijikata encouraged. "You can woo her back gently, Miyuki loves you so don't give up."

Souji sat there with sighing at the pathetic display "never approach a lady when she is angry just give it a day-"

"No." Nagakura got up with a determination expression, "I will win her heart back."

"That's the spirit," Kondou grinned as he enters back inside.

"Where's Sano san?" Hajime frowned, he was here a moment ago.

"Simple, he must wooing Miyuki right now." Souji inserted and was amazed at the speed Nagakura left.

The whole day Miyuki was crying while doing her chores and Nagakura would pop up everywhere with his idiotic face. Miyuki would shake him off but he was persistent, she was drying the uniforms when he stopped by with two baskets of dangos but Miyuki gave them to Heisuke. A pin decorated with cherry blossoms appeared near the kitchen table but Miyuki tossed it out the window not noticing that the pin bounced off Hijikata's head, he was rubbing at the painful spot while trying not to look irritated in front of a wheezing Souji.

When it came to retire to her room, Nagakura was awaiting for her near the entrance but she slid the door shut before he could enter.

"Miyuki... look I'm sorry.. but it was only a kiss and nothing more."

The door slid open revealing a oni Miyuki, her right eye twitching at his sentence. "O-only a kiss?"

On the other side of the building Harada was off to sleep when he heard someone howling in pain, he ran to that direction and collided with Nagakura. At first, Harada was squinting at his friend confused at the way he was hobbling when he spotted Nagakura's both hands clutching between his legs. _Oi oi.. Miyuki actually hurt him there?_

The next day was fruitless as well for Nagakura, so was the other day and also the next day; he sat down with a frustrated huff, counting the bruises he was gathering from her skilled aim. When it came to women, Nagakura had a hard time only when his lucky star would a geisha notice him and now, he was working hard to gain Miyuki's trust back but it was going nowhere. With renewed determination, Nagakura strikes off in search for Miyuki, Hajime had informed him that she was in the kitchen brewing tea.

When he steps into the kitchen Nagakura saw her clutching the yukata on her upper left chest, a bead of sweat dotted on her lip and felt blood draining from his head. With a sudden shout, Nagakura closed the distance between them.

"MIYUKI! OI, MIYUKI! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Miyuki whacked him with a wooden spoon on his head, a scowl forming on her beautiful pale face "stop yelling! you scared me!"

"Why are you pressing your hand against your chest? Miyuki..." Nagakura cups her face between his hands. He saw how her eyes widened for a second before blinking up at him.

"Nothing, I was just pressing my hand on my chest because for the first time, my dessert tastes so bad." Miyuki tugged at his wrists but Nagakura took this opportunity to kiss her.

"Mmm!" Miyuki struggled against him. "Let.. mm go!"

Nagakura shifted his lips on to her cheeks, trailing her forehead and the tip of her nose. A tear rolled down her cheek as her lips trembled, valiantly pushing him away but Nagakura pulled Miyuki closer, gently embracing her. Her body went rigid and pushed him, shoving the wooden spoon at him.

"You cook and don't come after me! you hear?" Miyuki walks away as she cried.

Nagakura stood there staring at the spoon, he wasn't mistaken with the sign. He realized that his hands were shaking and Nagakura flung the spoon aside as he dragged fingers in his hair.

Miyuki was standing in the middle of her room, gulping for air. She felt the twinge of pain in her heart in the kitchen, the future Miyuki was battling for life but angry as she might be, the thought of actually leaving Nagakura behind brought another kind of agony. She fell on her knees resting both hands on the tatami mat supporting Miyuki's sudden weary body. A wail tore from her lips, she was suffering at both sides. Her shoulders jerking uncontrollably as her tears dripped on her tight fist.

Was it stupid of her to pray for death? praying that she lost the battle? was it coward or selfish of her?

"Give it up already... can't you feel that I'm hurting everytime you regain conscious?" Miyuki knelt on the floor when a flitting pain infected in her heart but only a while, seconds passed by and nothing happened.

Of a sudden, Miyuki was being lifted and her body was cradled in someone's warm lap as the familiar deep voice soothed her. Caressing her hair, whispering to her.

"Shh.. it's alright. I'm here."

"Why..? why did you hurt me..?" Miyuki sobbed brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki.. my Miyuki.. I wish I can find the right words to regain your trust but action speaks louder than words."

"You will only hurt me again..."

"No.. but there is a way to repent for me breaking the promise."

Miyuki shook her head but shock radiated through her when he said the word.

"I can commit by slicing my katana-"

"SHUT UP!" Miyuki yelled at him. "Have you gone crazy?"

Miyuki saw his expression and knew that he wasn't kidding in fact he had a look on him that made her confirm he was suggesting this for real.

"I don't want that so drop it!"

"But-"

"I said drop it!"

Nagakura sighed but felt a sense of thrill knowing she still cared for him; Souji was right, she needed time but how for long? why was he even thinking that way?

"B-but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

"Hai. I'm off to training now." He gently sets her aside as he ambles to the door.

"Miyuki." He called softly when she never turned he grinned, "I love you."

"Hmph." That was the only reply but Nagakura left on a happy note, finally he was starting to make progress with her.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my story! see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Welcome back readers. How are you? I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and if any mistakes are found, please forgive me. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except for my ocs. Enjoy.**

Someone cleared his throat before speaking, "oi, Miyuki. Here."

Miyuki left the door wide open since it had a perfect weather and the warm breeze floated inside trying to enjoy the view but this frustrating man was blocking her sight, birds were flitting around in the quiet backyard and Miyuki huffed. Nagakura held up something in his fist, she spotted twigs; with the petals floating hopelessly on the ground.

Miyuki snorted before succumbing into fits of laughter, she was holding on to her sides. Nagakura stared at her with a blank expression while Miyuki pathetically rolled on the mat. She was wiping away tears of mirth but Nagakura had disappeared from the entrance.

"Wait, Nagakura!" Miyuki chases after him and grabs his arm, using her force she pulled him down.

Nagakura fell on his rump, he sported a shocked expression, Miyuki quickly sat down with her legs folded. She slapped both hands on either side of his face and pulls his head on her lap.

Nagakura was now lying flat on his back feeling perplexed by Miyuki's sudden show of affection. He smiled up at her when he felt her fingers caressing his cheeks and frowned a little, she was inserting her index fingers inside his mouth. Nagakura howled in pure agony when Miyuki stretched both sides of his mouth.

"Did that stupid woman stick her disgusting tongue in here?" Miyuki was fuming once again.

Nagakura shook his head but quickly nodded when her silver/grey eyes blazes with rage. He tugged at her slim wrists but it only hurt further and he tried lifting his head up.

 _"AAAAAH!"_ he swung his legs up in the air and slammed hard on the floor.

"Did you enjoy yourself? tell me! have you groped at her body as well?" Miyuki yelled.

Kondou appeared out of nowhere and stood there staring at the couple, this was his first time that he came across such fight.

Nagakura eyes alight with joy when he spied his commander, he was about to be rescued from this deranged woman.

"NON NON NYAN! NON NON NYAN!"

Kondou lifted his hands up in the air, "you deserve this treatment, Nagakura. You should have think twice of your actions."

With a heave Nagakura got up, his eyes watering from the pain but Miyuki had latched onto his back like a leech not letting go of his mouth. Worried for her safety, Nagakura heft her upright and supported her backside on his folded arms at the same time moving his head back and forth.

"IF I HAPPENED TO COME ACROSS THAT SCENE IN THE BROTHEL, SHINPACHI NAGAKURA! HEADS WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND! YOURS WILL BE THE FIRST AND SECOND HERS! WHAT WAS HER NAME? RARAKU SAN?!"

 _"MIYUKI!"_ Heisuke rushed up to them, his uniform still on and aids Nagakura to lift her off.

"HEISUKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NYEENUNEI!"

"Move along, squirt." Harada pushes Heisuke aside with his palms on the boy's face.

"Ack!" Heisuke rubs his nose.

Harada crackled his fingers and slapped his hands on Miyuki's waist resulting in her jumping. Hmm.. he repeated and receives the same result, so our Miyuki chan was ticklish. With a grin, Harada tickled her.

"AAAH... HAHAHA! S-STOP IT!" Miyuki was rubbing both her feet on Nagakura's thighs up and down, once in while accidentally caressing his crotch.

Bad idea..

"KYA! S-Sano san! hahaha!"

Miyuki finally took out her fingers and was now dangling in Harada's hands. Nagakura pivoted slowly while working his jaw, an evil glint entering his eyes. Time for revenge.

He pokes his index fingers gently inside her mouth and pulled them wide, her expression was so comical that he was chortling, Miyuki tried biting but it was no use. Harada tilted his head sideways so he could watch the fun and laughs along, Nagakura then places his middle finger on her cute button nose and pushes up a little.

"Look, a cute pig." Nagakura grinned.

Heisuke leaned at the side of the wall and slid on the ground gasping for breath. Kondou chided at Nagakura for treating his beloved in such heinous manner. Sannan was walking to Kondou when he saw what was happening, he almost choked on his tongue.

 _"LENINO!"_ Miyuki screeched.

Nagakura only laughed harder but someone whacked hard on his head, he rubs at the back and found Hijikata standing there, shaking his head.

"Is this how you woo a woman back?"

"Huh? Hijikata san! she did that to me first!" Nagakura pointed at her.

Miyuki was squishing her cheeks together, feeling ants literally crawling in her cheeks. Nagakura leans down to peck her on the nose winking at the same time.

"Now, if you two are done with your petty fights I was hoping if the three of us could go out and have lunch." Harada crossed his arms.

"I'm tagging along!" Heisuke races to his room to set aside the uniform.

Kondou glances sideways at Hijikata. "In the meantime, drag him along as well. Toshizo needs a break."

"I don't n-"

"Ah.. just come along sir," Harada grinned.

"I would like to follow as well." A deep baritone voice spoke up from behind them.

Hajime stood there alongside Souji whom had a grass between his lips, he smirked. Soon, the big group was on their way to the market even Sannan joined along.

At the market area many of the locals gawked, a bunch of rag tag samurais passes by them. In between the tight circle a petite female ambles along, a small group of geishas were purchasing vegetables when they spotted their handsome customers. They waved at them, Miyuki felt a presence near her and saw Nagakura entwining his fingers with her own.

Nagakura gaited in the middle of the busy street with his chest puffed out in pride, beside him was a beautiful lady and he let the local men view them together. He had to control his temper when he spies a few of them staring at Miyuki with lust, at one point Nagakura rested his other hand on the hilt of his katana while sneering at the stranger in a "back off" sign.

They entered inside the familiar shop, luckily the owner who happened to be an old man wasn't afraid of them all. He was one of the few that were grateful to Shinsengumi because Souji had rescued his toddler grandchild from rogue samurais; whenever they ordered food it was always on discount.

Nagakura sat beside Miyuki, Hajime and Souji opposite them. Hijikata, Harada, Sannan and Heisuke sat at another table. In the middle was a walkway and thankfully there weren't much customers packed today.

They ordered desserts, Miyuki wanted to share with Nagakura and he obliged, silently thrilled at the idea of eating from the same bowl. The men around them where stunned speechless, they all knew Nagakura would be the first to hog food and also theirs; here he sat smiling down at the raven haired girl like it was perfectly normal.

Nagakura nuzzles his nose in Miyuki's hair and inhales deeply, he was glad that they were now standing on even ground. He stared at her askewed bun in adoration, Miyuki felt bashful under his attention when their desserts arrived.

"Shin san! this is not fair! you don't share your food with us!" Heisuke slammed both his open palms on the table.

Several customers were startled by the loud noise, one even dripped porridge on the table as his hand spasmed in shocked.

Nagakura's spoon met air when he scooped on the dessert but found the bowl missing, he glances at Miyuki and saw her stretching her arms while holding onto the bowl.

"Here you go, try it. It's delicious. " Miyuki smiles warmly.

The rest chided Heisuke for behaving childish but he took the opportunity to gulp down big amounts of the dessert stopping only when Nagakura made the move to stand up.

Finally it was time to leave for the headquarters, Miyuki saw little children racing towards Souji, the man known to be sadistic lifted one up on his shoulder. Miyuki was waving at the child as she clutches Souji's hair in her small fist.

"I want four."

Miyuki whipped her to head to the side and blushed, Nagakura was looking down at her such intense look. She smiled as Miyuki looked away from him feeling a little giddy. Four? yes.. Miyuki daydreamed the rest of the way back.

Stars were appearing in the sky, shining like tiny diamonds and Miyuki crouched near the bowl of rice outside the headquarters. Hours had passed by, ever since returning from the market Miyuki made a beeline for the kitchen whilst Nagakura was training with the others. She sighed as her eyes never wavered from the alleyway.

"Miyuki.. what are you doing here?" Nagakura crouched near her.

"Doggy san is not here." Miyuki mumbled.

Nagakura lifted the bowl and heads for the alleyway Miyuki trailing behind, but they found a bunch of stray cats. Miyuki gladly shared the rice as they lapped it up in hunger, Nagakura had to step sideways as one of the cat purred near his leg.

Night time came quickly, the breeze was chilly indicating rain. Inside the hadquarters some of it's occupants were either asleep or stay awake. Okita Souji sat in the bleak darkness of his room, staring at his palm in utter disbelief the metallic taste inside his mouth left him no doubt. While in another room, for certain couple they heat up the cozy room as they were having make up sex. Their voices drifting up to the rafters as they moved in unison. As one they came, Nagakura grunting while his semen spewed inside her tight sheath.

It was late in the night, Miyuki was fast asleep ensconced in Nagakura's embrace when an excruciating agony literally ripped her heart apart. She woke up with a start followed by an unholy cry as it tore from her open mouth. Nagakura shot up in alarmed, his hand flying to his katana as he surveyed the room. When his mind cleared after no moving shadows were spotted, he glances down and felt his heart plummeting to his stomach.

Miyuki was clawing right where her heart was situated, convulsing and her skin was turning a deep shade of pink.

 _"A-AAAAH!"_ she schreeched.

 _"MIYUKI!"_

Harada was about to fall asleep but Nagakura's shout had him sitting up with frustration. He got on his feet tightening his robe, ready to throw punches at the man. He was striding to his destination when he stopped short, the other captains were gathered in front of Miyuki's room; Sannan ran past him carrying a cup. Harada ran after him and his eyes widened as he took in the situation. Nagakura was clutching Miyuki to his chest, only the blanket covering their nudities.

"MIYUKI! O-OI! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Nagakura was panicking.

Miyuki was choking on her breath when she heard other voices.

" _HELP MY SISTER! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO HER!"_

 _ **BA DUMP. BA DUMP.**_

 _"KAMEGAWA YUKIMI, I SUGGEST YOU STEP ASIDE. PLEASE LET US HANDLE FROM HERE."_

 _ **BA DUMP. BA DUMP.**_

 _"P-PLEASE, BRING HER BACK! I WANT HER BACK!"_

 _ **BA DUMP. BA DUMP.**_

 _"Nurse..."_

Miyuki realized that this was the last time she would be comforted in Nagakura's warmth. Sannan had appeared with the medicine but she shook her head jerkily, this won't work because her time to leave had arrived. Nagakura ordering her to drink, she shifted her blurry gaze to the man she deeply loved. Miyuki lifted her shaking hand to caress his wet cheek.

"Miyuki..." Nagakura cried. "Don't leave me, please... I won't forgive you.."

"I'm.. ugh! sorry.." Miyuki whispered losing her strength rapidly.

Nagakura bumped his forehead on Miyuki's, feeling her weight getting lighter in his arms. He choked on his tears as they fell on her cheeks mixing with her own.

"Don't leave... Miyuki..."

Just before Miyuki vanished in his arms, she stared at him fiercely showing her emotions to Nagakura, he heard her whisper those words that were meant only for him.

"I love you.. my Nagakura..."

Nagakura now stared in his empty arms, feeling at loss and the pain that was tearing his heart into pieces. Slamming his closed fist on the floor he roared, letting all the emotions out.

None of the men could believe their very eyes but Miyuki had them first hand that she was not this part of the world. They could only watch in silence as Nagakura, their comrade wailed as he leaned over the futon both his hands over his head.

Nagakura jerked his head upwards to peer at the corner where Miyuki had stowed away her odd looking clothes but that too was gone. No trace of Miyuki was left behind.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my story, I hope that you have enjoyed. This is most the saddest scene for me to write, while typing my heart felt heavy. I will see you again in the next chapter, bye.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Welcome back readers, so you are now in the final chapter. I hope that you are enjoying this story. I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters except my ocs. I write this fan fiction for fun. Enjoy.**

 **Past**

As the days drifted by, thoughts of Saotome Miyuki was erased from their minds because she was not meant to exist in the past and hurt the flow of history. The fate of the samurais were already written and nothing could be done.. and so, just as the prediction it begun...

Her voluminous brown eyes gazes up the starry night sky, tears rolling down her ashen cheeks; blood was splattered on her westernized uniform. Behind her, the huge sakura tree swayed alongside the breeze the only witnessed of a violent bloodshed.

She looked up at the night sky, amongst the stars were the brave samurais of Shinsengumi as they dutifully followed behind their commander...

 _"Chizuru..."_

 **January 5, 1915**

Shinpachi Nagakura rested on his bed surrounded by his partner of many years; step children and step grand children. His chest rattled as he inhaled deeply, waiting for his last breath. He shut his eyes and let old memories drift in his mind. He had published an biography about the history of Shinsengumi, listing of his time well spent with his brothers in arms. But had left out the important details that included the Water Of Life, how most of his friends truly died and of a sweet young girl named, Yukimura Chizuru a descend of Oni.

Media had speculated of his writing but Nagakura couldn't care less. He felt soft fingers caressing his weathered cheek. When he left Shinsengumi for good, Nagakura had stumbled upon a woman with four young kids; she was kind enough to let Nagakura live temporarily in her home. Their platonic friendship soon became physical relationship, once she was pregnant with his child but suffered a major miscarriage resulting her forever barren. But Nagakura wasn't upset, he adored his step children as if they were his own. In the biography he stated that they were "married" just to ensure that none of them were shunned by society.

Nagakura felt the time coming closer for his passing when an image flitted in his mind of a raven haired girl. Who was she?

She then turned around and lifted both her arms wide open for him with a sweet smile, silvery/grey eyes twinkled at Nagakura. She was saying something to him but he couldn't her words when he felt as if someone whispered to him nearby.

 _"I love you.. my Nagakura."_

Miyuki! memories of her jolted him, like colourful kaleidoscope they flashed one by one inside his head. Her melodious laughter, being embraced in her warm arms, the time when they fought because of him fooling around with a geisha but most of all, her love for him shone like a beacon as they had stared at one another in their last moment together. A lone tear rolled down his side to his hairline. Hurt consumed his weak heart, why wasn't she here? why had he not remember of her? why... was she separated from him?

Before death took him away the words left his mouth in a whisper that nobody heard, because they were too busy crying for the loss.

"I love you.. Saotome Miyuki.."

 **Present day**

 **Two years after her accident**

Miyuki was carrying a toddler with blonde hair and dark gray eyes so much like her older sister. He was chewing on a lock of hair while the other Kamegawa clan was strolling behind at a slower pace. Kiro kun started to weep as he searched for his mother, Yukimi hopped towards them making animal sounds and Kiro kun finally squealed with joy.

The family were on summer vacation in Hokkaido, Sota kun drags his father to the bridge below a babbling stream of river floated by. Beautiful sakura bloomed everywhere, making the place look magical.

Miyuki was so engrossed while chatting animatedly with her older sister that her arm accidentally brushed against a stranger.

 **BA DUMP.**

Miyuki felt a sensation similar to electricity jolting her system making her shudder, she turned to glance at the person and caught him already looking at her. His blue eyes literally drilling a hole between her eyes. Miyuki's heart fluttered as she took in his handsome form, he wore a white bandana around his forehead, a brown leather jacket with a plain white tee. His firm legs encased in a jean and biker's boot.

"Miyuki! hurry up!" Yukimi yelled.

"Gaaah! gah gah goo gaaaaah!"

"Oi, Yukimi. Why did you teach to talk like that?"

"Eh? I swear I never taught him like that!"

Nagakura stared at the beautiful girl intensely, something about her... that triggered a memory. He watched as she nervously strode away, she wore a simple red silk blouse with tight jeans; his fingers itched to play with her long tress.

"Oi.. Nagakura.. stop staring at her like a pervert." Hikijata chided.

"Umm.. Nagakura san, are you alright?" Chizuru asked him.

He shook his head slowly and turns away but like a semi truck hitting him sideways, Nagakura pivoted on his feet. Saotome Miyuki! the girl that always visited his dreams leaving him confused.

"SAOTOME MIYUKI!" Nagakura roared as he ran with all his might.

Miyuki jumps a foot high when she heard someone hollering her name and big arms wraps around lifting her high.

"KYA!"

"LEAVE MY CUTE SISTER-IN-LAW ALONE!"

"NAGAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"L-LET ME GO!"

"SAOTOME MIYUKI! HOW DARE YOU NEVER TOLD YOUR OWN SISTER THAT YOU HAVE A HUNK FOR A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Miyuki... Miyuki.. it really is you.."

"Who are y-you? I think you are mistaken."

Nagakura peers at Miyuki and leans forward to kiss her. A zing of electricity shot through them, he heard a gasp but he continued to kiss her gently.

Miyuki gasped, wait... it couldn't be.. as he kissed her, she had a vague memory of a man with the same name and same identity.

"Miyuki.. our fate was once entwined. Do you not remember?"

Miyuki regarded him for a long time when a flash of the samurai appeared in her mind. Shinpachi Nagakura.. she burst into tears hugging him closer.

"N-Nagakura.."

"Yosh.. your Nagakura." he nuzzled her neck.

Around them onlookers stood by, their hearts melting at the sweet scene. No one knew that the red string of fate was tied to those who had lived in the past.

Souji was busy taking pictures, Chizuru was wiping away tears and gladly took the proffered handkerchief courtesy by Hijikata as he gazed at her fondly. Harada had him arm slung around a gawking Heisuke, Hajime was smiling at the blonde haired boy in Yukimi's arms while the latter was complaining if she had known that handsome men were about to be present she'd wear something more presentable. Ren pulled her by the waist and gave her the stink eye. Sannan stood aside as he grinned, usually Harada would the one to initiate this smooth move.

Nagakura kissed Miyuki's wet cheek, "marry me." It was not a question.

"Yes.. yes yes!" Miyuki grinned at Nagakura and kissed him with all the love she felt.

"I love you, Saotome Miyuki." Nagakura beamed with joy.

"I love you too, Shinpachi Nagakura." Miyuki giggled as she wiped her tears.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you all for taking the time reading this fan fiction. I ended up sobbing while writing this chapter because the pain was too much for me that I had to stop typing as I regain my lost composure.**

 **I twisted the history a little to accommodate with my idea for this story, you can search for the real history in Google.**

 **My next pet project is a crossover between Hakuouki and My Little Pony, it is based solely on humor and chaos. Please give that fan fiction a try when I publish them. Until then, bye.**


End file.
